Not Too Late
by CrypticNiteMare
Summary: A relationship ends from lies of a jealous person, but is it for the better? What happens when life throws a curveball? I do NOT own Ed Edd N' Eddy, but the story, yes.
1. Chapter 1

"Double D!"

Eddward turned around at his infamous nickname, a smile on his face from the voice that called. He was a junior in high school and things had changed from when he was in middle. He had grown into a man. At 16 years old, he was a striking 5'8" and growing. "Sock head", another one of his nicknames, though sometimes more of a put down. His "sock" was actually a hat that he wore in his childish youth. It was black, a solid black, much like the three tips at the back of his neck. But now, he wore it as a beanie, his true hair color blond but he kept the tips of it black. It just went along better that way.

"Hey, Nazz!" He said, opening his arms and allowing her into them. She hugged back, putting her head to his chest and using his warmth to comfort her.

She stood on her toes as he looked down, and gave him a peck on his cool lips.

"I missed you, regular classes are so boring without you."

Eddward was an intelligent boy, being at the top of his class with ease. He was in every AP class offered, even taking Dual classes for College credit. He wasn't planning on staying near the Cul-de-sac for College. Truthfully, he wanted to live a prestigious life, a comfortable life at the least. With no disrespect, he wanted to be different than his parents. They were hardly ever home and leaving sticky notes of chores was usually their only means of communication. He actually wanted to be home and support his family, hoping that one day he would have one. That caused him to remember Nazz in his arms.

"You should really consider moving up, you're a smart girl," he said, taking his hand and giving a small pat with his finger on her nose.

She smiled at his gesture of teasing, "Well, I'd have to catch up and I may need some... after school _tutoring_." She winked.

Double D blushed, you could only change so much, and she giggled. She pushed him to the lockers, locking lips with his. Double D felt a surge of pleasure, lowering his arms as she raised hers. As he felt her smile, he also felt a new warmth. More room. She had opened her mouth. He felt her tongue on his lips, subtlety trying to find her way in. He felt himself opening and it felt-

"EDD!"

He rolled his eyes, hoping that _they_ would leave him alone. He felt a poke on his shoulder, then he felt his back against the floor.

"I guess not."

Luckily, Nazz was still standing, using her hand to cover her giggles. Her bouncy blond hair fell around her shoulders and her light blue eyes emitted playfulness. She was never upset by his friend's antics, only laughed along.

Double D looked to the oversized oaf that pushed him down, one of his best friends, Ed. Ed was massive as a child, and he was still massive as a teenager. While being 5'9" in Middle, he was now 6'4" in High School and had no intent on quitting. He had shortly cut red hair, almost a military style. He wore his usual green overcoat but with a pure white shirt nearly layered in stains from foods. The lug was huge, but still lovable.

The smirking kid next to Ed was Eddy. Yes, haha, they all had the same name but they were distinguishable by their nicknames. Eddy had also been a short kid, but in High School he had become average. At 16, he was 5'6" and still had the attitude of his old days. He was confident until directed at. He was a con as a child, but now that he had a job, he calmed his money hunger. He had black hair that was spiked and wore an orange shirt with a vertical red stripe going down it. It almost mirrored his childhood look but this made him look a bit more mature.

"Hey, Sock head," Eddy greeted, looking pleased with his interruption, no doubt, "having fun down there?"

"Hardy har har, hilarious," Double D said sarcastically, getting up by Eddy's hand. Though he was the reason he was pushed, he also helped with getting up. That made him a good friend.

"Chickens can't laugh, only cluck. Cluck cluck CLUCK," Ed said simplemindedly as he impersonated one of his more talked about animals. Double D hoped as time grew so would his intelligence. But no luck there. Still, he laughed with his friends and wrapped an arm on his girlfriend's shoulders. He was in, dare he say it, bliss.

He felt a smaller hand wrap around his and settle, it was comforting and made him look down. He saw Nazz in return, smiling, "You ready to go?"

He nodded, "Yeah," he turned to his friends who were discussing the type of grass in the world, "We're going guys, see you later."

He walked away, hand in hand with Nazz before remembering he had to go to the library to pick up some books for an AP Physics project that had been assigned.

"You go on ahead," he said, stopping, "I must go to the library, I'm gonna work on the project tonight."

"Okay, hun," she said, letting go of his hand, "Be sure to call me later?"

He smiled and bent down, kissing her forehead, "Promise."

* * *

Marie Kanker sat in the library, her hand resting in her head as she mindlessly flipped through the pages in her book. She was bored, so, so bored. Her blue hair covered her right eye, only leaving her left scanning words. She was at the point of repeating thoughts she was so bored.

She slammed the book shut, her thoughts jumbled and non coherent. She just needed a break. She rested her head, looking down and remaining quiet before becoming rattled by the high pitched squeal that signaled an entrance to the library. Out of curiosity, she raised her head.

She swore her heart skipped a beat.

In walked Double D, his beanie perfectly placed on top of his luscious locks of hair and his green eyes searching. Marie, an assistant to the librarian, met his eyes. She felt her face burn before looking down to her closed book. He had only grown to be more amazing than he had in their childhood years, but she was still in love with him. True, her sisters and she only stalked and terrorized the Edds, but she felt that she truly did love Double D. It was never fake, even from the first moment she laid eyes on him. Though, he never returned the feelings.

"Excuse me?" She heard a smooth voice address. She looked up, hoping her face had calmed enough to show. Damn her pale complexion.

Looking up, she took in a deep breath, "May I help you, Double D?"

She didn't mind using his nickname, they had known each other for years. Even though they didn't speak regularly, she was sure it was fine. Even then, she didn't really care. People didn't just boss her around unless she knew it was for the better. It's just a name.

Apparently, it was the correct choice. He smiled in return, "Hello, Marie, I'm sorry I wasn't sure it was you. I just needed some help finding a book on Radiotherapy. Specifically, for cancer patients."

God, he was so smart.

She remembered his request and her own mind snapped back on track. "Yeah, we pulled out all of these books for the project, as asked of us by the Physics department." Ugh, she was droning.

Still, he smiled, "I figured as much, I know this whole library like the back of my hand."

She had volunteered here long enough to know that. He was here at least four times a week, whether it be research for fun or for school. He just had the natural drive to learn.

"Let me get that book for you," Marie said, standing from her seat. All the books were alphabetized as per her boredom. As her nimble fingers searched, she went through she decided to at least start a conversation.

"So, Radiotherapy? Why so intricate?" Truth be told, it wasn't hard to understand the radiation was sent into a patients body by a number of different machines. He'd probably study about the Linear Accelerator, which pertained to radiotherapy and was what most patients went under to battle their malignant cells. Still, simple knowledge, right?

Double D actually shrugged, "For an advanced class, Mrs. Peace sure didn't ask for much. I choose the most difficult and least known topic as my choice, while others went as simple as a microwave."

She laughed quietly to herself, "You're an honest person, you know that?"

He seemed to stand a little taller, "Thank you, Marie. That means a lot to me."

Marie found the book and held it teasingly in her hand as well as another book about medical equipment, "Look up the Linear Accelerator. It's one of the better pieces."

He nodded and reached, taking hold of the books in her hand, "Thank you, once again."

As he pulled back, she felt his warm fingers trace over hers. She felt her chest tighten, "No problem."

As he walked away, she remembered a new rule regarding the books, "Double D!" He turned around, acknowledging her. "Sadly, you can't check out the books. The librarian wishes the books stay so more than one student may use the book."

"I wasn't planning on checking them out, it would be rude to others studying the topic, but the reminder is appreciated." He hesitated for a second as he looked around the empty library. "Would you care to join me?"

She felt flight without wings, she had no work and she could talk to him, the boy that held her heart. She was more than eager to reply.

"Sure, I mean, if you'll have me."

He laughed, walking back over to the desk, "Of course, why would I invite you if I have no intention to accept you?"

Oh Double D, still ignorant to sarcasm.

She rolled her eyes, meeting him and even taking one of books. "I just happen to know about radiotherapy," she said. "I'll help you out."

"You don't have to, I'm more than capable of-"

She tapped him lightly on the hand, "I insist," she said as professionally as she could, "It's time you be tutored."

With a polite smile, Double D nodded, "I'd be happy to learn."

While Marie opened the book and pointed, describing the usage of waves and just what they exactly do to the body, both were unaware of the other student in the library watching.

He really didn't like the Edds, they had been a nuisance to his neighborhood since he mad moved there. He wore a red backwards hat that wasn't allowed during school hours, but he didn't care much. His red hair poked out of the hat, looking like straw. He wore black pants and a shiny leather jacket and under a red short sleeve.

Kevin watched, forgetting to hide from the dork but not caring either. He'd been searching for his lost motorcycle keys when he stumbled upon the little twerp flirting with the Kanker. The dork had been with Nazz and now she had almost completely forgotten about him, which he couldn't stand. Now, he was going to take her back. By force.

He pulled out his phone, quickly snapping a picture of the two leaning in close and reading the book. But, of course, from Kevin's angle it looked like the two were at the beginnings of cuddling.

"I got you, dork."


	2. Chapter 2

"That's a sick thing to lie about, Kevin," Nazz said, furious at the punk's accusations. He had come over to her house, with permission from only himself. When she had answered the door, she figured he needed help with homework. Not this, not being told that Double D was cheating on her. What made it worse was that he literally shoved his phone in her face, and she was currently attempting to take it out.

"Stop it!"

He somewhat lessened his grip and recoiled at her outburst. He withdrew his phone and tried to calm his voice, "Look, I'm sorry," he wasn't, "Just, look, I'd hate for you to get hurt later."

She gave him an ugly look, "You're pathetic, lying y'know."

He felt a tinge of anger strike him, but he shook it off remembering who he was talking to, "I'm not lying! Take a peak, you know you want to!"

Nazz quieted, truth was, she _did_ want to see. Double D wasn't somebody to do this and to have photographic proof was impossible. Yet here Kevin was, claiming that he had it. Almost as if reading her mind, he held up the phone, waving it.

She grabbed for it, stealing it from his hands, and carefully placed it into her own. The phone was backwards, meaning the screen was facing her palms instead of her face. She looked up to Kevin, who had a smug but anticipating look in his eyes.

"Flip it," he said encouragingly and almost excitedly.

With a long breath, she flipped it. The image was bright and it showed the library, where Double D said he was going. In it, she saw no faces but the backs and those were clearly identifiable. She'd grown up with Edd and Marie, she could spot them from a group. They were leaning toward the other, looking snug and maybe about to kiss. They had a little space separating them but other than that it spoke for itself. He was getting close to another girl.

"I can't believe this," she said aloud to herself.

"Me either," Kevin grumbled. Nazz was hot, Kevin truly wandered why the dork would even consider going with the hick. Even less, how the hell did he even manage to get two girls, one being Nazz.

She threw the phone back at Kevin, her face blank, "Send that picture to my phone."

With that she stood up from the bench they were sitting on and went inside her house, leaving Kevin smirking. He grinned as he scrolled through the phone locating Nazz's number. Once found, he clicked the send button and once he got up to leave he didn't look back. He knew he'd won and now the dork had lost the hottest girl in school.

"Serves ya right, faggot."

* * *

"Why 'r you so giddy, Marie?" Lee, Marie's older sister, asked as soon as Marie walked through the door of their trailer house. Lee was the oldest of the three, next being Marie, then, lastly, May. Lee was tall and thin, stick-like, and her thick red curly hair covered her eyes. Still, she managed to see. She wore her old polkadot tank top from her childhood, she liked to wear it at home sometimes, and pajama pants. She was already in her senior year and you could say she was affected by the famous "senioritis" disease that some succumb to, as shown by the clutter of papers and books by her feet. She held a blunt in her fingers and rolled it around, bored but relaxed.

Marie waved the smoke out of her face, coughing slightly, "Didn't ma tell you to quit?"

Lee smiled, then took a hit, "Is ma 'ere?"

Marie nearly rolled her eyes, of course, her mother was never here. She'd usually been working or out with dates, even with her mother's age she still had her share of guys. Hence, why all three of them had different dads. Marie had seen a picture of her dad once, it was when she was a baby. He was a big but skinny man, in the picture he smiled happily with little Marie in his arms. He had blue hair as well but his skin was tan, pale was something she got from her mother. That and her lack of meetings with the sun.

"You wanna hit?" Lee asked, snapping Marie out of her thoughts. Marie, though from a broken home, had never done drugs. She was proud of that. Though, the smoke from her sister's smoking was enough to get her mildly high on more than one occasion.

"Nah, I've got some work to concentrate on," Marie said, re-strapping her bag on her shoulder.

"Good, 'cuz I wasn't gonna give you any anyway."

She walked away to the stairs, up to her room. Her room was the darkest compared to her sisters. It was covered in layers of dark purples, blues, and blacks. Posters of various bands were lazily plastered to the walls, only adding more deeper blacks from the men covered in tattoos. She jumped into her bed, sighing happily about her day. Lee was too... _relaxed_ to remember the question she had first asked. Marie wasn't complaining, she'd avoid her feelings to everybody and anybody.

After awhile of reminiscing, she pulled her physics book out and started her own project. She didn't feel like doing something so complicated like that of Double D's project, she enjoyed learning but to do work was a nuisance. She had decided to do something that she had grown up with, something that supported her more than her mother or father. Something that kept her from starving on more than one occasion. Her microwave.

The thought of that made her chuckle grimly to herself. It was something she was somewhat ashamed to admit. She could count how many times her mother had actually cooked her and her sister's a decent meal on her hands. The number of times she met her father,and remembered, even less, actually she didn't need hands to count that. It didn't bother her as much as it used to when she was growing up. What bothered her was her mother, sure she paid the bills but that wasn't enough. Lee was the one that raised her, more or less, being the oldest was more of a chore than a birth order. Lee was the one that made sure that everybody ate something every night and that they did their homework, even though she didn't. She made the best for her sisters but never took care of herself.

Marie sighed, she remembered when she was going through one of those "everything annoys me" stages. Lee had told her to get up and do her work, even though she knew Marie was having a horrible day.

_"I don't want to do it," Marie growled._

_"You act like I care, you 'ave great grades-"_

_"Meaning it won't hurt if I miss one night."_

_"Yes, that's exactly what it would do."_

_"Shut up! I don't want to and you can't make me do it!"_

_Lee smirked and even though Marie couldn't see her eyes, she knew that they were shining. Lee proceeded to pop her knuckles menacingly and Marie huffed. Marie had it, she charged her older sister. Lee was ready for this, so she grabbed Marie's shoulders and flung them both to the floor. They kicked and punched another while rolling on the floor, each yelling or growling between hits. Marie picked up her fist and, before Lee could react, sent it to her sister's stomach. _

_"Uff!"_

_Marie got up, welts and scratches decorating whatever skin was showing. She held her hurt arm and looked down at her panting sister. She wasn't annoyed but angry. _

_"I don't know why you care so much! You're _**_not _**_mom!"_

_Lee still panted and her thin lips lifted into a small, but teasing, grin. Her hair still covered her eyes but it was roughed up and you could see that, beneath the hair, was a small circle of black. Marie had given her sister a black eye, but she wasn't proud or bragging, she was upset. _

_Throughout Lee's puffs for breath, she spoke, "No, but I'm the closest thing you've got."_

Marie thought of those words from time to time, they were as true as the sky was blue. She sighed, and focused on the book in front of her, but the words kept floating off the page. Her mind was too cluttered to even consider learning about waves.

"I have two weeks to get this done," Marie remembered, she had no idea why she wanted to get started on working on it. Well, one thing came to mind.

_Double D. _

She had been helping him with his project all afternoon, she just felt like she had to do her own project as well. "You couldn't pay me enough to be that much of a nerd," she thought out loud to herself.

She heard a light knocking on the door. From her textbook she yelled back, "It's open!"

With that, her door knob twisted and revealed her younger sister, May. May was an awkward child, and grew out to be a little better. She wasn't exactly normal but she wasn't exactly crazy either. Her blond hair fell down to her back and her green eyes dazzled cluelessly.

"Marie, phone for you!"

Marie sighed and held out her hand, "I'm right here, no need to shout."

May walked over, handing the phone over and staring. Marie put her hand over the speaker, lowering her voice as well, "Who is it?"

May looked taken aback, "I was supposed to ask?"

Marie rolled her eyes, her moron sister had gotten better these past few years but not _that_ good. She sent her sister away, shaking her head as she placed the phone in her ear.

"Hello? Marie speaking."

"Stupid. Slut."

The dial tone was then ringing in her ears. She paused for a second, unsure of what happened. The voice was deep, but it was still slightly changed, She couldn't exactly tell who the owner was, but she felt as if she recognized it.

"What was that for?" She hissed at the phone, nearly slamming it on her bed. It wasn't anybody that was close to her, otherwise they would have her cellphone number. The trailer's number, though, could be accessed by any phone book.

"Stupid prick," she griped at the phone. Now she definitely couldn't think right. She didn't do anything wrong, she hardly even spoke. Then again, it could just be some sort of prank call. But why would they ask specifically for her? It didn't make any sort of sense. She didn't even talk to boys! How in the hell could she be considered a 'slut'?

Times like this, she wished she really had a best friend to talk to. She pushed the rude phone call to the back of her head, but she already had that crummy feeling that someone was out to hurt her. She sighed and looked back at the closed book, yeah she definitely wasn't going to start the project tonight.

* * *

"Seriously, what if unicorns exist but, when they're born, farmers or whatever cut off their horns to prevent their secret from being discovered?"

"Eddy, I seriously don't believe-"

"WHY DOES THE GOVERNMENT HATE US?" Ed screamed aloud.

Double D sighed, realizing that that was as deep as Ed got. Eddy had potential but fought it off viciously. The conversation somehow shifted to unicorns even though Double D had only asked about their days. Double D had wanted to finish the project tonight, as he had already completed most of it, but the second the other Eds knocked on his door, he knew that was impossible.

"Ed, the Government is not hiding the existence of unicorns from us. They'd be a scientific abnormality that would be a shock to the world and would be a near impossible feat to hide. Don't you think any class citizens, rich or poor, would love to reveal their findings of such a rare creature? The recognition that would be gained along with the fortune?"

Silence filled the room, Ed and Eddy stared at Double D with a blank expression. Double D had caused such silences almost upon every meeting with his friends. His intellect was up there with that of geniuses, he expected not to be understood by the average person. Yet, he loved his friends, they kept his life sociable and fun. They were the best things that had ever happened to him. Well, them and Nazz.

_Nazz!_ He suddenly remembered, _I'm supposed to call her!_

He'd have to call her in a bit, the Eds got particularly annoyed when he slipped out of their "Bro time".

"Sock head, you are _such_ killjoy."

They talked and laughed for a little while longer before the sun began to set. Eventually, Ed got up, his giant body towered over that of his sitting friends. "Ok, guys, that's enough of fun," he glanced from the door, "There's a new monster movie tonight and I can not miss it!"

Eddy got up as well, stretching his arms above his head, "Yeah, it's getting pretty late. Later Socko."

After the farewells, Double D walked back up to his room and flopped on the bed. He quickly pulled out his cellphone, eager to call his girlfriend.

It rang for awhile, which somewhat startled Double D. Nazz was never separated from her phone, she usually had picked it up by the third ring, every time. The phone continued to ring and, just as Double D was about to hang up, finally a click was heard. Still, silence was apparent on the other line.

"Hello?" Double D asked tentatively.

He heard a stubborn breath from the other line and, before he could ask, Nazz's voice erupted through the phone.

"How was the library?"

She said it in a somewhat teasing-angry tone, which made Double D think as to whether or not they had plans tonight that he had forgotten. He glanced at his calendar, nothing was scheduled with Nazz until that Saturday.

He heard an impatient growl on the other line, bringing him back to even bigger confusion. "Uh, it was as normal as any other occurrence at the library. I'm almost done with my project for-"

"Don't lie, tell the truth," Nazz snapped. Even over the phone, Double D recoiled from the harshness.

As confused as ever, he went on, "Wh-what do you mean? I _was_ at the library up until I came home about two hours ago, then Ed and Eddy came over..."

"If you wanted to break up, you could've just told me instead of doing... doing _this._" Her voice was no longer as vicious as it was hurt. She sounded like somebody was strangling her, her words hardly above that of a whisper.

"Nazz, what are you talking about? I don't want to-"

"I don't want your excuses, you can at least have the balls to admit to it."

That was a blow to his already low pride, he wasn't your average teenager and he definitely do the things normal people did. It was hard for him to fit in everywhere, and ,this, he had no experience with.

"And what exactly have I done?" Double D asked. If he was already in trouble, it would be no worse if he asked. He had absolutely no idea why he was the target of Nazz's anger.

He heard an annoyed but hurt huff, "If you won't admit to it, I'll throw it in your face," there was silence for a few seconds before she spoke again, "you cheating bastard."

Double D was quick to respond, "A cheater? As in our relationship?"

"Well it wouldn't be a test, smart ass."

"I don't concur with these accusations, I was just in the library gathering information that would be useful for my project," Double B defended.

"Well, that may be so, but who were you there with?"

The only person he recalled that was there was Marie, who was helping him. Now it clicked.

"Marie."

He could almost hear her eye roll, "Good boy."

He felt a twinge of a foreign emotion that he had hardly ever dealt with. He felt his skin grow hotter and his eyebrows creasing. He had read about this in books and was smart enough to recognize it.

Anger.

"You believe that I cheated on you with Marie, though she was only there to assist me on my project? You're aware she actively volunteers at the library, right?"

"You've been cheating on me this entire time?!" A scream rang in his ears. He pulled the phone away quickly, being sure the ringing was gone before he placed it back near his ear.

"Nazz-"

"You know what," she interrupted, "I can't do this right now. This is embarrassing enough, to be _told_ by somebody else, and you can't even own up to it. I saw the picture!"

"WHAT PICTURE? WHO TOLD YOU?" Double D quickly snapped, not used to keeping his anger in check.

"Does it matter? You know what I'm talking about."

"Nazz, you have got to understa-"

"Understand that I was a complete fool to trust even the 'nice' guys? Whatever, we're done."

"Nazz-!"

A dial tone greeted his ears, the ringing almost staring him in the face. He was left wordlessly in his racing thoughts, attempting to register what was happening. From what he could gather, somebody took an untrue photo of him and Marie, they sent it to Nazz, framing him, and now he was dumped.

For the first time in years, his head hurt from the overload of thoughts and conclusions. Now, he was single. Now, his innocent reputation would be tattered and left in bitter shambles. He was alone now, the girl, that everybody wished they had, had walked out before him. Well, technically hung up. He finally hung up his phone and placed it on the stand next to him. He laid down carefully, looking up at the ceiling with nothing but a numb mind. His hand went to his chest, where an unfamiliar pain was striking him with raging fury. It wasn't a heart attack, his arms weren't numb and he had no trouble with anything. He'd read about this countless times as well. As the throbbing drove him to have small drops of water at the corners of his eyes, he still held his hand over his heart. The droplets soon became plentiful and raced down his face with eager flare. It had sunken in, Nazz had dumped him. This emotion was dreadful and agonized his wellbeing.

Well, technically, it wasn't an emotion. It was heartbreak.

He had the grim realization that it had no intention of ceasing any time soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin sat in his rock room, his radio turned up all the way, shattering any near person's ear drums and making the room vibrate below his feet. It was typical of him to do this when his parents were fighting, which they were. Dinner was fine, his mom had prepared a well intentioned meal but it didn't turn out _quite_ as well as last time because his mother was busy with the laundry. As usual, his dad took one bite and nearly spat in her face.

_"What is this shit, Priscilla?!"_

_His mother raised her eyes, "What do you mean, Dalton?"_

_Kevin looked down, rolling his eyes. His mother knew better than to act so innocently but she did it on purpose to piss off his father. They all knew that. _

_Dalton clenched his teeth, "You know exactly what I mean."_

_Kevin looked to his mother, still holding the fork in his hands and playing with his food, "I think it's fine," he muttered. _

_"...What?"_

_Kevin felt a shock run through his body, he had no idea he said that out loud. Shit. Shit. Shit!_

_Kevin looked over to his father, he was wearing his mechanic's greased up white shirt. It had his small business's name on it but that was just about all you could see under the black tar and stained grease. He came home smelling like gasoline and booze everyday, it was just something you got used to. His father's dark blue, bloodshot eyes stared at his only son, challenging him. _

_Kevin looked down, "I... I think it's good."_

_"Look up at me, Kevin."_

_Kevin stayed with his eyes glued to the floor beneath him, hoping his hat covered his eyes. _

_"I'm sorry, did I ask? I thought you were my son, not my daughter."_

_Kevin wished he was his daughter, not in that way of course, only because his sister had left years ago. She was amazingly smart, she accepted a scholarship from the biggest, and farthest, city. For free, he might at add. But the point was, she was gone, free from the harassment of their parents. _

_Suddenly a loud smash rang in Kevin's ear, soon after he heard his father's booming voice, "Listen here, you little chicken shit! You don't get opinions here! Until you pay the bills or move the hell out, you don't get a God damn voice!"_

_"Dalt, calm down!"_

_"Don't tell me to call down! This is my house, mine, and I will not be spoken to like that. I work hard everyday and when I come home, I expect a decent meal and family to come home to not this shit!"_

_Kevin had managed to stand up at this point, not tall but sheltered and hoped that his father wouldn't notice much. Luckily, he didn't, he was so in tune to yelling at his wife he didn't care about Kevin. _

_Kevin walked silently to his room, he was thankful that he didn't get hit. Underneath the sleeves of his shirt, his fading but still prominent bruises burned intensely, feeling as if they were being pushed down furiously. He wished he could leave here, he really did. _

Still, an hour later, he felt the same. He glanced over to his nailed shut window, compliments of his father. He wanted to leave, why couldn't he? Because he'd never make it on his own. Not yet at least. The problem was, jobs were a bit... hesitant in hiring him. Strictly because his public image was horrid. He was viewed as the bad child that was born to the perfect Dalton Mayer.

Kevin sighed, his dad was great in the eye of the public. He was the man that would lower his prices happily if need be, sometimes for the heck of it. Money wasn't much of an issue, since the town was rather small and his dad was the only mechanic. Surprisingly enough, he got more tourist customers than town's people. Still, his dad was the big, cuddly bear that was a joy. To others. To his family, he was the ultimate asshole.

"You'll get what you deserve, you slimy bastard," Kevin huffed. It was unheard to others, since the music boomed over everything. His father had no hope to ever catch Kevin talking back, save for earlier events. That was a complete accident.

Kevin stared at his open laptop, his messages icon jumped up and down. Curious, he walked over and sat on the chair, scrolling until he hovered above the icon. He clicked it, expecting spam or one of his guy friends. No...

He smiled to himself, his day finally had a silver lining.

It was Nazz.

Marie hardly opened her eyes before a monstrous yawn escaped her lips. She laid there with her arms above her head, stretching, but all that seemed to do was make her even more inactive. She laid in the comfort of her sheets, cursing the sun and the day it had to bring.

Lazily, she got up, moving as fast as a slug on a bad day. She usually laid out her clothes the night before, so she had wasted no time there, and they sat on her computer chair, waiting. Every morning she was grateful she didn't have to waste time on clothes picking and she thanked past Marie.

After gathering everything she needed, she walked out of a trailer with her bag and a pop tart, as Lee forbids anybody leaving without breakfast. Marie usually thought this to be sort of pushy but on days like this, when her stomach was demanding of food, she was grateful. She walked to her beat up of a truck and sat in the driver's seat, waiting for her sisters to come out. Since she was usually the first one done, she always had to wait. Still, waiting in the car also gave her a little more shut eye before school. She checked the faded clock in the dashboard and figured she'd give them about 10 minutes before she would honk and take off.

Luckily, her sisters came out, Lee after May, and followed into the vehicle. Marie lazily raised one eyelid, her vision blurred so she only saw the hazy shapes of her sisters.

She scooted over, allowing Lee to take the driver seat as she sat in the middle. With a little more effort, she made it to the passenger seat, since May was taking the backseat today. She placed her head on the window and began to slowly shut her eyes.

"Why yuh so tired, Marie?" Lee's voice asked out of nowhere. Marie's eyes opened again as she yawned, small tears appearing at the corners of her eyes. She had no idea why she was tired, she didn't go to bed that late.

"I dunno," she murmured honestly. She turned her head so it faced out the window, her drowsiness creeping back up on her. She was decided that she would sleep for the rest of the ride and closed her eyes. She huffed in a quick breath, but released it slowly. She felt something inside her that wasn't quite right, but she paid it no heed. She was sure she'd remember later.

* * *

Eddy waited by sockhead's locker with Ed by his side, staring at the ground. A hint of sleep was still present in his eyes, slightly poking him but not enough to be bothered. He really needed Double D right now, since he decided not to do his report on The Awakening. Seriously, what kind of boring and overrated title was that?

Regardless, Eddy needed Double D's... "help". He had even gotten there early for the dude! Sweat beaded along his hairline as he glanced at the clock. School began at 8:50 and it was currently 7:47.

"That's weird," Eddy said panically, "Sockhead usually gets here at 7:40 everyday on the clock." Eddy grew worried, he could not afford another F. He dug his hand in his pocket, hurriedly grabbing his bulky phone. While others had the latest thing, he had one of the oldest. No matter, it worked and had great battery life, so he could live without apps. Clicking the buttons like they were a lifeline, he hovered above Double D and clicked the "OK" button with great pressure.

It rung.

And rung.

And rung.

* * *

After school, Marie treaded to her place at the library. With the physics project out, more and more kids tended to stay after school. Secretly, she was hoping for that special one to come back. She really had a fun time tutoring him, his eager eyes asked questions with no shame. He wasn't afraid of asking, he was afraid of ignorance.

And for some reason, that was hotter than any football player.

She had just sat at the desk when somebody's hands slammed onto the desk. Knowing that was rude, she played rude back, not looking up she said, "Physics books are over there," then jerked her thumb towards a cart of assorted books.

"I'm not here for the books."

"Oh?" Marie said, her head coming up but still her blue hair covering her eyes, she realized who it was, "Then what are you here for?"

"I want to deal with a problem before it goes public," Nazz said with an angry glare, "This ends now."

"What, you break a nail, honey?" Marie asked sarcastically, not liking the tone in Nazz's voice.

Nazz clenched her teeth, "Don't play dumb now, hick."

_Hick._

"_Oh, _that's _so _original_,_" Marie returned, her anger rising with every word the blonde was saying.

"Why would you do it?" Nazz asked, her eyebrows drawn together.

Marie raised a curious eyebrow, "Why'd I do what? Respond to you? I don't know but I'm regretting it now."

"Homewrecker."

"_What?_" Marie raised her voice in disbelief. "How exactly am I a homewrecker?"

"I said don't play dumb."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but you called me a homewrecker so I'm going to assume it has to do what Double D."

"You could say that."

"Care to enlighten me, sweet cheeks?"

Nazz huffed, "I found out, and now I dumped his ass. I figure I might as well find out why you would do this."

"Did...?"

"Steal him from me, slut!" Nazz nearly yelled. The outburst did turn a few heads though, who then began nearing and whispering.

"I haven't done anything, Nazz. He came after school yesterday for some books for the physics project. I knew the subject matter, so I helped him out. Other than the time we are just in the library, I never see the guy."

"Whatever, skank, just trying to save what small reputation you have."

Marie clenched her jaw, she had tried to be nice, she tried, "It's sad that you lost your boyfriend to a girl he only talked to once. He's hot too, so your loss."

"You whore."

"It sounds like you're ruining out of ammo there, you're firing blanks repetitives at this point. "

Nazz backed away as Marie stood from behind the desk, "You can have the asshole. You'll get what's coming to you soon enough."

Marie almost laughed, but she raised an eyebrow, "Is that a threat? You're threatening a Kanker?"

"Nope. Karma."

Now Marie chuckled sarcastically, "Oh, I'm so scared." Nazz held her gaze until she turned around and walked out of the library. Marie sat down and looked over to the people in the library, who were all staring at her.

Marie's annoyance suddenly hit her, "You guys either study or GET OUT!"

She watched as heads looked down without another word.

* * *

"Sockhead, open up!" Eddy growled from behind Double D's front door, slamming his fist repeatedly into the wooden door. The nerd hadn't showed up to school at all, which meant Eddy's report was now late. The dork was always there, always! Even when he was sick, which he never was because he was the definition of sanitary, he would take class in the nurse's office. Now, because of his absence and Eddy's laziness, he was set to fail Mr. Jones' class.

"Think of the chickens!" Ed pleaded as he rammed his head into the door, causing it to slightly buckle. Yet, it wasn't enough. The always open door was now locked shut. What was going on? Eddy backed away, forgetting his failing grade and his worried side appearing.

"Double D?" He called out, yelling towards the window. The curtains were shut and it seemed that nobody was there. Well, that was impossible. Eddy bit his lip, his panic rising, "Ed," he said, still staring at the window, "Open the door."

"But Eddy, it's locked," Ed replied simplemindedly as he scratched his head.

"That's why I said open it," Eddy repeated, still staring at the window. He knew he was there, he was just waiting for that one sign. What happened?

"Okay, Eddy!" Ed complied as he stood full in front of the door, carefully popping his knuckles. Eddy paid no more attention to the lug as he narrowed his eyes, trying to ignore the glare that was beginning to sting his eyes. He saw what he was waiting for.

"DOUBLE D!" Eddy screamed, seeing the slight movement of the the curtains. He caught the nerd, allowing anger to replace the panic.

"Eddy, I got it!"

Eddy turned his head to see that Ed had opened the door, other than some small bumps on the big guy's head, he was fine. Well, as fine as he could be for Ed. Quickly, Eddy ran in, he'd been in the place enough times to know exactly where to go. Running up the stairs, Ed followed him, mumbling about how dark it was in the house.

"It reminds me of the Butter Aliens from Planet Corn 7," Ed said to himself.

"Shut up, Ed! Find Double D."

* * *

Double D sat back in his chair, facing his door. It was locked but he knew it was just a matter of Ed's brawn to get it open. He sighed heavily, hearing their trampling foot stomps on the stairs. He hoped they remembered to take their shoes off.

_Wait, _he thought, _What does it matter if they track dirt into the house?_ He had always been the clean freak, the one who went overboard on everything he was passionate about. Now he lost the main thing he _was_ passionate about. He had never realized what years could mean, what relationships could mean. Could nobody understand the pain he was going through?

"Sockhead!"

He heard the banging on his door, watching his door take the beating, what could he do? Did they even know what happened? Had it spread to school?

"Open the door before I do it for you!"

That was tempting, as he really didn't find the motivation to get up. Yet fully knowing it was a threat prompted him to pick up on his slouch. He could open the door and to what? Questions about where he had been and why he was ignoring them exactly. Could this be avoided? Oh how he hoped so.

He watched as the doorknob jumbled, screeching for immediate entrance. Was it really taking this long to make a decision.

"Ed, open the door!" Double D heard Eddy order from the other side. Oh God, his door had no chance of survival now. Slowly, he left his chair and dragged himself to the door. Unlocking it, he hardly had time to turn the knob before the door hit his face.

"What's the big idea, Sockhead? Skipping school and now keeping us out?" Eddy demanded. He had to look up to Double D, but his intimidating glare still somewhat shook the room. Eddy had quite the temper when he was angry, it would be as if he was 7 feet yelling at a baby. But for some reason, Double D didn't care at all.

"Are you going to answer or am I supposed to beat it outta ya?"

Double D looked up from under his beanie, some hair blocking out his view, and huffed.

"Nazz broke up with me," he said in the most broken of tones.


	4. Chapter 4

"Marie, open up!" Lee bellowed from behind the door, "What's dah matter?"

Marie's face was in her pillow, her lip slightly bleeding from her biting it too hard. She had come home after the library closed and walked into her room without another word. She refused to come out, she refused to eat dinner. Now Lee's nosy ass was outside her door and her deep voice was ruing Marie's chance at any concentration.

"Just leave me alone for today, okay! You don't have to play mommy everyday!" Marie insisted from her bed. Her voice was muffled but seemed to be clear enough that she could hear Lee shuffle outside the door.

"Oh squirt," she chuckled, "When will you realize that I don't play?"

She heard the doorknob squeak as a key was being placed into it. Marie huffed, she wondered how long it would be before Lee just gave up and opened the door. Marie threw her schoolbooks down, already knowing the drill that Lee would sit with her on the bed. Just as the last book fell, the door was thrown open. Lee walked in, saying nothing but walking over to the window, carefully closing the windows.

"Care to tell me what's up?"

Marie looked up, it wasn't like she was being bullied or in any type of pain. She was just confused. What exactly had she and Double D done? Nazz, after much pestering, let out that they had broke up, but it was because of her. Hell, she was even called a home wrecker. Marie still had no clue as to how she could even fit under that category but okay. Whatever the little blond said, right?

"What's all the racket about?" May cluelessly asked as she poked her head through the door. "Is this about Nazz?"

"Nazz?" Lee repeated, turning her head to look at Marie, "Edd's girl? What happened with her?"

Marie clenched her jaw, staring at May, "Thanks for that big mouth."

May raised an eyebrow, "S'not my fault the whole school is talkin' 'bout it."

"It's nobody's business!" Marie hissed. May took a scared step back before realizing she was hanging out by the door and Marie was on the bed. Hesitantly, she took her spot leaning on the doorframe again.

"_What_ happened!" Lee yelled, catching her bickering sister's attention.

"From what I heard-"

"Not from you," Lee said, interrupting May, "I wanna hear it from Marie."

Marie gritted her teeth, "The barbie doll thinks Double D and I are having an 'affair' and she wanted to confront me about it."

Lee looked slightly shocked, as her mouth twisted down, "She threatened a Kanker?"

"That's what I said!" Marie exasperated, letting out a puff of air.

"Girl's got balls," Lee mussed, "Ya gonna fight 'er?"

Marie chuckled, "Hopefully it doesn't come to that, I'd hate to mess up a pretty face."

Lee smiled, "That's my girl."

* * *

Kevin sat in his room, pleased with himself for how today went. Nazz sat with them at lunch and he swore that she only had eyes for him. The way she "accidentally" touched his hand when grabbing a drink, he definitely felt a bit of flirting there. He hoped the dork hadn't gone too far with Nazz because, quite frankly, he wanted her all to himself. It was something he would find out soon enough. He smirked before hearing a high pitched ring sound from his laptop. He already knew it was Nazz.

With a knowing smirk, he stretched out in his chair before drawing back in on the screen. He was right, of course. This girl had the hots for him!

_Hey (:_

Such a simple message to the unknowing eye, a simple conversation starter. Kevin knew this was something different. He had always felt something with her, something that went unnoticed by her.

_Until now, _he thought, keeping his cocky smirk. She wanted a real man now.

Now that he thought about it, it was time to show the school that too.

_Hey! I was wondering if you wanted to come to my party on Saturday?_

* * *

"That's... that's tough man," Eddy finally whispered out after a long period of silence.

Edd huffed sarcastically, something that Eddy thought the guy was incapable of. He didn't know why but it annoyed him. Not only that, it somewhat shocked him. Double D was never one for teenager things especially sarcasm. This was the biggest impact that Eddy had seen and not in a good way.

"Double D, will you be okay?" Ed asked worriedly. The poor guy had no idea the weight of that question he was asking. Especially this soon.

"Okay? Okay!? Far from it you imbecile!" Double D bursted, his eyes wide and tired. Neither of him friends had seen him in such a state before, as he was strict in his rules of eight hours of sleep. Not once had they ever seen dark circles of his eyes or a yawn at school. The kid scheduled everything about himself. But this, this had thrown a boulder in his system. This guy wasn't even Double D.

Eddy glanced over at Ed, who was looking down at his shoes. Still, the guy was tall, you could still see his sad eyes. One thing they had never said over the years of their friendship, was the Ed was dumb. Truthfully he wasn't, the lug just thought differently. He had infinite knowledge on things _he_ knew about, things _he _was passionate about. That didn't make him any less smart than anybody else.

"What the hell is your problem! He was just asking a question!" Eddy yelled back, defending Ed. "We're sorry you're going through this, man, we are, but you don't have to be an asshole about it!"

"Well what else am I supposed to be?!" Edd countered, not backing down from his current state at all.

"Not this, we're only trying to help!" Eddy shot back, not wavering either.

"Do you understand that I'm going through the biggest... SHIT OF MY LIFE!" Double D screamed at the top of his lungs. It didn't matter, not like anybody was home to calm him anyways.

"NO!" Eddy screamed back, "And quite frankly, I don't want to! You're being a little... you're being a little..." Eddy couldn't finish the sentence. This was his friend and he was going through the worst time of his life. He was only adding to the trouble by being bad friend.

"A little WHAT, Eddy?!"

"A little destroyed... Look Double D, I'm sorry." Eddy said, releasing his anger. "Look, this sucks but I can swear that we're going to help you through this."

"You know how you can help?" Double D asked, his eyes narrowing, "Leave."

"Edd-"

"Leave!" Double D said, his voice rising again slightly. He pointed his finger to his door, not meeting any of his friends eyes.

Eddy's lip slightly quivered from frustration, "Fine, Double D. Just call us if you need us." Eddy turned around, grabbing Ed's arm and pulling it.

"C'mon Ed," Eddy said, sounding somewhat defeated.

Ed stayed still, not relenting under Eddy's push. Instead, he pulled his head up to look at Double D, who was still looking away.

"Double D."

Eddy stopped pulling and stood where he was, shocked to hear the big guy speak. And especially to speak in that tone.

Double D looked up, his red eyes looking as shocked as Eddy's.

"_What, _Ed?"

"You're not the only who has gone through this and you won't certainly be the last. Just like most, you _will_ get through this. You're our best friend and to see you in such a delicate position is hurting us. Not as much as you, mind you, but still. We'll leave you alone now, but trust us when we say that we'll always be here for you," Ed spoke when such a voice that the room was silenced. Even Double D widened his eyes in confusion. He never heard Ed speak like this, ever.

Ed walked away, leaving the room in silence and his words hanging. Eddy looked at Double D, who met his gaze. Eddy shook his head and quickly followed behind Ed.

Double D huffed and growled, with even more anger and confusion than he had started with.

What equation could fix this?

* * *

"I wonder how Double D is doing?" May asked aloud as she and her sisters crowded around the snowy TV. The girl's figured that some time away from the drama would be benefitting to Marie's hard day. Clearly May didn't understand that concept.

Marie sighed but, on the inside, she was freaking out. How had she not thought of Double D? This concerned him!

"Maybe you should check on him? Marie?" Lee asked, sensing Marie's change in stature.

"Yeeeah, I should," Marie concluded, slouching off the couch, trying not to look eager at hearing the sound of his voice.

She walked into her room, collecting the phone from her charger. It was truly a blessing, or a curse, that the day he came into the library she convinced him into giving her his number. Scrolling through her contacts, she found his name.

_Eddward Marx (;_

She shuffled through the options, wondering whether to shoot him a text or call and get his voice. Clearly, he wouldn't be happy but still, _his voice_. If her call was ignored, it'd bother her. Texting would ensure that she wouldn't be hurt right away but if he took more than an hour to reply, it's bother her until he texted back.

_Pick your poison, Marie, _she thought to herself. With fidgety fingers, she clicked down on the button and held it to her ear. She'd do this the right way.

The rings sounded louder than usual to her awaiting ears, she wanted to hear him pick up. It just kept ringing. Maybe he didn't have his phone on him, maybe he was in a bad reception area.

_Or maybe he doesn't ever want to speak to you again. _

Marie sighed as she was about to hang up the phone, before a particular voice was heard through the small speaker.

"Hello?" The voice asked. It was him alright, but he sounded so gruff, so deep.

"Uh, Double D?" Her heart jumped and she mentally slapped herself, who else would it be.

"Who is this?"

Marie took a deep breath in, "It's Marie-"

"Look, I really don't want to talk right now-"

"I know you don't," Marie frowned, "I just... wanted to know how you're doing?"

_ARE YOU STUPID, MARIE? _

_"_Am I okay? Am I okay-"

Marie heard a thump on the other line, she waited a few seconds for the dial tone, but it never came. She decided to try and trust herself one more time.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so sorry I caused this... Nazz came up to me today and I learned about it pretty harsh, y'know?"

Silence answered her on the other line. This silence was just about eating her alive, she had no idea what land she was treading on. She should've gone with the text, she should've gone with the text-

"Do you know anything about the picture?"

This was news to Marie.

"What picture?"

Marie's mind processed what he was saying. So, there was photographic "proof" that she and Edd were fooling around. But how? She thought they were there alone, she saw nobody else. As her mind worked, she heard Double D's voice speak on the other line.

"Clearly somebody had it out for us, Marie. Using the situation and twisting it to his or her's vision."

That seemed clear enough. Many people didn't like her or they were just straight up afraid of the Kanker. There was no gray line when it came to her. Yet, who could hate Edd that much to ruin his relationship with Nazz?

"Any grudges on you, Edd?"

"No... Not that I know of."

Marie smirked, thankful this was not in person, "We should find out then."


	5. Chapter 5

Marie was never a "normal" girl, she didn't have the compulsive need to layer her face in stuff she would later wash off or would eventually ruin and she never liked shopping every chance she got. Another thing was that she never _ever_ had the little girl's dream of being famous. Yet, she got that wish when, once again, she stepped into school that Friday. People stared at her walking the halls, their glares at her and the small sight of their lips moving, telling false statements that would only worsen her now existent reputation.

It didn't better the situation that Double D hadn't been there all week. Even though it was a part of their plan, she somewhat rued telling him to stay home all week, mostly because she was being blamed for his lack of appearance as well. Nobody was telling her anything to her face, as usual, because through all the hate and distaste, she still was a Kanker. Everybody knew to never mess with a Kanker, because you would lose. Though she knew what they were saying, she knew what was synonymous what her name.

"_Man-stealing Marie."_

"I wonder why Double D still isn't here," they'd wonder.

"He's probably dead tired from last night with Marie."

Vicious things were said about her, things she would never tell Edd if he asked how school was. She'd hear the thing, take a deep breath, and walk away. She wouldn't mess this up, she wouldn't mess this up.

"She's such a slut."

Marie stopped walking as the words, a near yell, drifted up and down the hall and lingered. She knew that those types of vulgar, untrue words spread around but nobody actually had the guts to _say_ them while she was in hearing distance.

_Breathe, Marie, breath._

"I've known her since we we're kids, I saw this coming. That hoe was always after Double D from the start, we just always thought he was _good enough_ to never give in to such a cheap, dirty girl."

Marie felt her annoyance rising, she turned her head around to find out just who was the source of that snobby voice, even though she had an idea.

"Sarah," Jimmy pleaded, his eyes wide with worry, "She's right down the hall."

Sarah, Nazz's lackey, of course.

"Let her hear, she has been hearing all sorts of things and she hasn't confronted _anyone _about it. Maybe she's scared, or _maybe_ she just knows that it's _true_." Sarah ridiculed, her mouth up in a sneer smirk.

Marie couldn't remember a time when Sarah wasn't annoying. She had even grown progressively worse throughout the years. She had usually known better than to verbally assault a Kanker but her queen had been wounded. She was going to try to make Marie regret it. When they were kids, all Marie had to do was walk near her with a twisted grin and Sarah would run off like everybody else. Oh, how the times changed.

Just as Marie had had enough and was about to turn around to give Sarah a piece of her mind, she felt a tug on her arm along with a low, "Come on."

Before Marie could snap, the person had already begun walking, forcefully taking her with them. Marie scowled at Sarah, who was smirking once again, before turning her head to the person that she wanted to stop. Still, by the looks of her peers, she decided to not cause a scene and give them what they wanted.

The figure stopped at a desolate corner in the dark end of the school, a place that very few went to because there was absolutely no point. When the school was built, they had accidently made an extra small wing of rooms that weren't needed for the already small population of Peach Creek. Quickly, the figure opened an unoccupied room door and led them in, releasing Marie once the door was once again closed.

"What do you want?" Marie huffed, wondering who the person was.

"Well, you were about ready to rip the poor girl's head off; I figured I might as well save her. You're the one that said this plan was important." The person said as they took of their hood. It was Double D.

"Edd-? What are you doing here? You aren't supposed to be!" She hissed, catching his attention even more so.

"I was only here to drop off the work that I had done when I stumbled upon Sarah and her little mocking game. Has that been happening all week, Marie? Even though you ensured that nothing was wrong?" Edd questioned, his eyebrow arching slightly with curiosity.

Marie bit her lip, "Actually, I said it was nothing I can't handle…"

Edd did something unexpected in that moment, he smiled. "Then my apologies, ma'am. My assumptions have failed me in this case scenario." Then he looked into her eyes, "Still, are you okay? People are saying some God awful things and I've only been here for 10 minutes. How have you survived this whole week?"

Marie suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to just collapse into him, hoping that he would soothe her and all would be okay. That she'd wake up to him still holding her, because she was just that exhausted. But, the Kanker part of her was stubborn.

"It's easier to ignore them than you think. Especially when you don't give a rat's ass about what other's have to say." Marie said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh well, once again, I sense some falsehood in that statement. You seemed to be getting pretty angry when Sarah said those untruthful things." Edd replied, staring her down and trying to catch a hint of any negative emotion.

"Well that's because Sarah's voice is as big of a nuisance as 1000 bells- wait. Did you just say you sensed some 'falsehood' in one my statements? What exactly was I lying about, _sir_?" Marie questioned, her eyes becoming hard and her voice developing an edge.

Double D seemed to squirm under Marie's gaze, because when he spoke, he had a slight stutter, "Y-You said this was n-nothing you couldn't handle. Clearly that is-isn't the case?"

Marie huffed, her hands becoming clenched without her knowledge; did this guy take note and examine everything in a matter of seconds?

"Okay, so I got a little pissy when Sarah called me a _whore_, but you have to understand that even if you're the strongest person, every structure has its cracks." Marie said, calming herself as she explained.

Edd straightened himself as he felt her aura slowly calm, "Do you wish for me to stay today?"

Marie snapped her gaze back at him, "It could ruin everything we have going. You turned in your work, now leave before someone recognizes you."

Double D nodded, extending his hand in a gesture of a handshake, "Okay."

Though she found handshakes a little strange, she placed her hand into his. Then, she felt his skinny fingers wrap around her wrist as his other hand was busy placing the hood back onto his head to cover his face.

"What are you doing?" Marie jeered as she was being pulled.

"It was either I stay with you or you come with me," Edd said low even though everyone had gone to class. Were they really in the classroom for that long?

"I-I didn't agree to this," Marie said, her feet shuffling as she tried to stop moving and keep up at the same time.

"That's a shame, a true tragedy, if you ask me," Edd said, opening the school's front doors and walking out into the still morning weather. "I parked over here, come on," Ed said pointing to a car that was parked in visiting space.

"What are we even going to do?" Marie asked as she followed, realizing that he was actually holding her wrist, even though it was only to prevent her from running back. She relished the feel of his warm hand laced around her cool wrist. His hand felt even better against the crisp morning air, complimenting the two different temperatures.

Sooner than she wanted, he let go of her wrist and walked to the passenger side of the door, pulling out his keys and clicking a button, allowing the car door to open.

"You want me to drive?" Marie asked, turning her head to the side slightly.

He smiled, "Of course not, you've had a rough morning."

"Then why-"

Her question was stopped when the door opened and he gestured his hand, asking her to get in.

Marie couldn't contain her laugh, "Oh, Edd, you truly are a gent, but there is no need for such chivalry." She got into the car, still chuckling.

As the door was closing, she could've sworn that she heard him say, "Chivalry is only dead to those who can't appreciate it."

She had to say, that shut her up. He quickly walked to the other side but Marie saw him hesitate for a second before shaking his head and walking once more. Once he reached the driver's door, he turned his head slightly then opened the car door. As he stepped in, he pulled his hood off and his hand went into his pocket searching for the keys eagerly. Marie heard a small jingle as the keys clanged together in his hand.

He carefully slid the key in the ignition and turned, the car purred with life.

"Nice car."

He peaked over his shoulders and checked his windows, being wary of any hidden cars, "Thanks, my parent's got it for me when I turned 16."

"Your first car and it's this nice?" Marie asked as he slid onto the main street.

Double D shrugged, but didn't take his eyes off the road, "They work a lot."

Marie never embraced the idea of him being this cold cut, what had happened between the school and here that he suddenly became so reserved.

"Well, Captain, ya got me. What are we going to do on this lone Friday?"

He smiled humorlessly, "Same thing I've done all week, anything we want."

Now that she thought about it, she never had been formally invited into his house. Sure, she had been in it but… well, different times. She was curious as how the perfect house was looking now.

"Well, it would be nice to go to your place and watch movies," Marie suggested, watching his face from the corner of her eye to see his reaction.

She saw a swift nod, "I'd have to go to the shop and buy some, anything you have in mind?"

She thought about it, "Comedy and horror also known as the keys to my soul." She sat as the words floated around in the confines of the car, wondering if she really just said that. She wondered how dumb she sounded.

"Key to your soul, huh?" Edd mussed, nodding. Marie wanted to let out a sigh of relief, as she was not looked at strangely or called out. Even though he wasn't bullied at school, he was hurting.

Even though she wanted to help, she was the cause for the sadness and heartbreak. What could she ever possibly do to help pay for her crimes? It certainly wasn't to let them sit in the car in silence. That was what he had been doing all week. With a bored look out the window, she had figured out what she could do to help be rid of the quietness.

She turned her body so it was facing Edd and she had her hand extended towards the radio knob.

"May I?"

"Sure but-"

All Marie processed was the sure, she turned up the knob. She was surprised that no music played at all.

"What I was _trying_ to say was that you have to actually turn the music on, I don't really listen to anything."

"_WHAT!?" _Marie screeched like a banshee, "You don't listen to _music_?"

"Gah, could you not scream? I don't feel like killing either of us today."

"Hey, it's not my fault that you don't listen to why life is worth living."

"It's a distraction, Nazz tried to get me into her stuff, but it didn't work at all."

Well, Marie had no objection to that. She was sure the princess would listen to everything upbeat and snazzy. Things that Marie would never call _real_ music.

"Stick with me, kid, I'll show you the ways."

* * *

"She's done at this school, there's no way to save herself from the hole that she dug." Jimmy said sorrowfully to himself as he was standing in front of his locker. He knew the situation, but why did they have to be so cruel about it? It wasn't like she caused it, maybe it was Edd.

"Or maybe it was the hole that she filled," Jimmy heard a sassy voice say. The hairs on the back of his neck stuck straight up. Oh, shit. She heard him.

"Hey, S-Sarah," Jimmy tried to manage, clearly failing.

"You don't have time to be sticking up for that slut, Jimmy, even to yourself. She hurt Nazz, our friend." Sarah scolded, though seeming like it was the last thing she wanted to do. She always had a soft spot for Jimmy, her boyfriend, even though she was clearly the man in the relationship. Well, not the man, but she just took charge a lot.

"Still, Nazz seems to be taking this rather well," Jimmy replied earnestly, recalling how Nazz had been this past school week. She was all smiles and kind words; she wasn't pretending to be happy because she_ was_. If she was happy, what was the need to punish others for being happy as well?

Sarah chuckled darkly, "Did nobody tell you? It's all part of the plan."

"The plan?"

Sarah nodded, a foretelling smile on her face, "You'll see, Jimmy."

* * *

Blood splashed onto the screen, ear-ringing screams filled the room as you heard the whoosh of the knife slice its target, the main girl's throat. Marie and Edd sat on two different chairs, a good distance from one another. For Marie, she was having at least a decent time, watching one of her favorite movies, yet Double D seemed to cower behind his beanie the entire time. There were some parts where his curiosity would beat his fear, but not enough for Marie's liking.

She sighed, knowing it was blessing enough just for her to be here in the same room with him. Still, couldn't he at least try to not hide his face behind his hands?

"Soooo, did you like it?" Marie asked, standing to recover the DVD and about ready to place another in. Maybe a comedy this time…

She heard him take a quick breath before resettling himself back into his chair, "It was okay…"

She nearly scoffed at him, about ready to make a witty comment but she heard his clear his throat before continuing.

"You like watching this type of stuff? No happy endings?"

Marie shuffled through the movies, her eyes reading titles that she had already seen more than once before. "Well, what is the realistic probability of everybody being happy in the end? You'll always be bitter about something in your life. Always."

"We're juniors in high school. What is there to be bitter about?"

Marie huffed, where was she to begin?

"I mean, isn't it supposed to get better?"

"Supposed to, never actually does."

Marie continued her search as the conversation died, her words hanging around still. God, she had said she liked comedy too…

"Marie, if you don't mind me asking, are you depressed?"

With that, Marie dropped the DVD's and turned her head to face him, "Are you serious?"

"Well, I mean-"

Marie's laughter exploded then and there, the quiet house vibrating from the laughter she was emitting. Edd slightly jumped back at the volume. He had just asked a serious question and this was her reply? Was it a sort of mocking of his question?

"Oh, Edd, _that's_ a good one." Marie struggled getting out, still trying to overcome her laughing fit.

"I just… I just thought…"

"Oh please, let me hear this." Marie prodded, standing and walking towards him, a smile still remaining on her face. She saw as Double D began to pick at his arm, rubbing it and grabbing it as if nervous.

"You seemed so dark just now; I kind of figured you were upset about something." Edd admitted, not letting go of his arm just yet.

"Edd," She said, coming closer to him, "Just because I have some wisdom, doesn't mean I'm depressed."

Double D pushed back against his chair, sinking a little, "How do you have wisdom about this?"

Marie shrugged her shoulders, her eyes closing for a second, "You can all it either wisdom or thinking realistically."

Double D analyzed these words, thinking about his own predicament. Was it possible that the pain would never subside? That he'd move on with regret constantly following him? The chances of finding peace would be so much easier once he moved away. If he moved away. Nothing was ever set in stone.

"Edd, what time do your parents come home?" Marie asked, forcing him out of his disturbing thoughts.

"My parents?" Edd repeated, recognizing the question, "Oh they aren't coming home tonight."

"Date night?" Marie asked with a snicker.

"Work night, actually."

It was Friday, how on earth could these people be working? Now that Marie thought about it, she had never actually seen Double D's parents. It was as if his didn't exist.

"Are they ever home?" Marie asked, searching the room for any pictures or signs of life that didn't include her or Edd.

She watched as Edd's eyes went hard and his face go blank, "No."

Marie heard him trying to calm himself, clearly whenever he did try to talk to his parents, it didn't work out. She walked towards him, carefully putting a hand on where he had pinched himself earlier; it was pretty bad since it was still a bright, stinging red. She felt him recoil from under her touch, even pulling back slightly. He felt something in him connect when she touched him, but that only reminded him

"Why did all of this have to happen? We didn't do anything. I'm not even sure if I'm supposed to be hanging out with you or hate you."

Marie felt a stab run through her, she wasn't expecting that. She pulled back her hand, not wanting to comfort him any more at the moment. "And you say this after we spent the whole day together? I didn't cause _any_ of this, I'm going through the same shit you are."

"You didn't lose anybody."

Marie rolled her eyes, "Are we having a pity party? Whatever. You clearly need to think before you spend another minute with me. You have until tomorrow, because I am going to that party whether you are or aren't." Marie grabbed her hoodie, leaving the disks on the floor but careful to not step on them. As she finished grabbing her belongings, she headed for the door.

"Let me drive you home," Double D mustered from where he was still standing, except now he had his hand in his pocket, searching.

"Get a ride home from someone that has borderline hatred for me? No, thanks, I'd rather walk."

"You live on the other side of the-"

Marie didn't hear the rest as she slammed the door shut behind her. She clung to her hood as she began to run. It was winter, and the temperature was dropping lower and lower as the sun set and the moon rose.

She turned her head back to get one last look at the house, the living room light went from on to off before her.

She huffed, her breath hanging in front of her. She'd be fine alone, just as she always had been.


	6. Chapter 6

Marie prepared herself, making sure that her hood covered her hair. She didn't want to be identified so early in the party. Her hands were carefully hidden underneath her hoodie's oversized sleeves and her black converse went along greatly with her white pants. She looked like a model trying to look as casual winter as possible, and the look went great with her, but she wasn't worried about looking great. In fact, it was the opposite, she wanted to remain unidentified for as long as possible. She wasn't supposed to be at that party and being spotted would not do any good for her. Why was she even going? Well, what was a better way to get information than to be there firsthand?

She put together the final touches to her outfit, collecting her cell phone and some cash in her pocket. She and Edd hadn't spoken since the previous day, and she got an eerie feeling, like she shouldn't go to the party. Her stomach ached slightly and her mind was a bit in an endearing fog. She grabbed hold of the counters, steadying herself and breathing evenly. Was her body telling her something? No, no, she was just scared that Edd wouldn't show up and her be caught, and that would be the worst case scenario. As long as she stayed away from the drinks she knew would be there, she'd be fine.

"Fine…" She whispered to herself quietly, "I'll be fine."

Just as she finished, she heard some steps outside the door, as if unsure to enter or not. Well, she was done and had nothing to hide; she grabbed the knob and jerked the door open.

Lee stood there uncomfortably and with had a fist as if she was about to knock on the door. Marie raised a curious eyebrow and glared at Lee, if there was one thing about Lee, she _never_ knocked.

"Lee? What do you want?" Marie questioned, taken aback as her sister still held her fist up, like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Oh? Uh, nothin'. But, just wonderin', where were ya at school yesterday? School called last night but you were already sleepin'," Lee examined Marie and her attire while she herself was just in normal house clothes, "Where ya going?"

Marie saw her chance to avert Lee's question about school yesterday and before she could make up a proper excuse, her mouth already launched into a word frenzy, "To Kevin's party."

Marie cursed under her breath; she had even practiced what she was going to say in the mirror to make it believable!

"Kevin's party, eh? I heard 'bout that, I didn't think it was somethin' ya were interested in, Marie." Lee was unreadable underneath her layer of fiery red hair. Marie almost spoke up again, but she was wary this time. She swallowed the lump in her throat and examined Lee, who had unclenched her fist.

Marie shrugged her shoulders in a way that would make Lee think she wasn't all that interested to go, "It's only for a bit, I was gonna hang out with some friends."

Marie slid around Lee, who was still standing in the doorway and made a discrete beeline for the door.

"Marie."

Marie turned around, hoping for the best but expecting the worst, she didn't care if she had mommy Lee's permission. She was going to do what she said she would. Now it wouldn't be so bad if Double D wasn't being such a pain in the ass at the moment.

"Don't worry, I won't be home too late," Marie reasoned, her hand sinking into her pocket to grab hold of her keys just in case she had to run to her truck.

"Marie, you know I wasn't going to say that."

Marie's legs tensed below her, she might a slight turn with her body. "Oh, then what were you gonna say?"

"Marie, about this party, don't come home drunk or high off your ass, or I'll be sure it doesn't happen again."

Marie nearly laughed with relief. That was Lee's worry? Hah, she had _no_ reason to fear. "I promise, I won't," Marie said with a small smile.

Marie turned and opened the door when she heard Lee clear her throat, "Marie, also, be careful with those boys. All they think about is pretty girls, don't do anything, if ya need me, ya call, okay?"

"Yes, Lee, but who'd mess with a Kanker?" Marie asked half out the door.

"You'd be shocked at the things boys do and _do_," Lee snickered at her little joke.

Marie rolled her eyes sarcastically, "Will do, boss." She shut the door behind her and bounced down her steps, shivering and getting used to the new temperature that greeted her body. She walked to her car, hands clenching the chilling keys in her gentle grasp.

She opened her truck door, climbing in and settling, warming herself in the somewhat congested space. She turned the radio on, becoming enticed by the grip that the music's beats had on her. She relaxed. She had no worries about tonight. She'd be out before anyone could notice her.

Nothing would go wrong.

* * *

Nazz entered Kevin's house, his parents long gone to a meeting of some sort. Her shorts and tight shirt clearly captured the attention of some guests, some not taking their eyes off her until she gave them a knowing smile and continued walking. The music was blaring around her, sure that nobody could hear one another in volume like this. Good, because she was sick of talking. She was also getting quite irritated with Sarah's motivation to be sure that her life was constantly checked up on. In the past few days, she'd receive at least three texts a day asking if she was okay and that "slut and no good boy" would get what was coming to them. She waved her off every time, whatever, it happened, no need to bring it up every day. She just wanted to forget and dance. Simple as that.

Apparently her outfit was too distracting, more so than she thought it'd be, because when the stares started, Kevin became known in front of her. He wore his black biker jacket and had his hat off, his hair slicked back, and held a half empty red cup in his hand. His eyes were glossy and his breath reeked of alcohol. Nazz looked over in the general direction she'd thought he'd come from and saw empty cans and bottles littered everywhere. There was no doubt in her mind the Kevin was drunk.

"You okay, Kev?" Nazz asked, forcing a small smile and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, Nazz," Kevin hiccupped, "Just fine."

They each had to yell over the blasting music, but nobody else seemed to notice. Nazz looked around, before feeling a heavy hand on her shoulder. Quickly turning around, Nazz saw that Kevin had her and his other hand had his thumb jerked in the other direction. Nazz got the idea. She nodded and followed, Kevin lazily gripping her hand amidst the crowd. Some people saw and snickered while some of Kevin's best friends whistled, though it was too loud to hear, she saw their lips pucker in a sort of praising grin.

Nazz had seen enough movies to realize that meaning; she was just going to be sure that he went to bed. Then she'd leave. She wasn't going to do what everyone thought she was. My God, she just got out of a relationship. Even if she had cheated, she wouldn't lower herself to that level of disappointment. That was ridiculous.

Kevin stumbled as he found the correct door. He turned the knob stubbornly and jingled it to get his point across. Once it opened, he shoved it open, led Nazz in and closed the door behind her. Now out of the music's radius, she could hear the distinct click of the door being locked.

Before Nazz could speak, she was whirled around and met by the disgusting stench of Kevin's breath.

"Hey, Nazzzz," he slurred, his voice gravelly.

Nazz scrunched her nose, sick of the revolting smell, "Kevin, you're drunk." She stated plain as day.

Kevin's smile had a smug look to it, "Nothing I can't handle, babe…" He trailed off, but quickly closed the distance between him and Nazz.

Nazz quickly pushed him away, but his grip around her was too tight for her to get away a safe distance. She kept pushing, hoping for a chance to kick him and make her way to the other side of that door. It was left than five feet away and it held her safety in its mocking clutches.

"Kevin, get off!" She screamed, squirming in his cage-like arms. He held her closer to his body, his breath intoxicating her from the amount of apparent alcohol. How could he consume so much?

He dragged her closer, his lips coming close to her ears and stinging wherever the alcohol touched. "You're mine now, don't worry, I'll make you forget all about Double Faggot."

Nazz clenched her fist, her vision becoming blurs from the scared, frustrating tears that threatened to leak. "Kevin, stop, please."

His lips and teeth took hold of a spot on her neck, sucking and biting, making Nazz flinch as her hands were still stuck in his hold. He started to walk, pulling her with him. She fell onto the bed first, him soon following.

"You won't be saying that in a second," Kevin drunkenly cooed, his voice primal. Nazz squirmed as his ravenous hands traveled up and down her body. She regretted wearing such thin clothes. Nazz squeezed her eyes together as he brought his lips near hers. As she was to her absolute last straw with his wretched breath, she swung her head forward, their head's colliding with a cringing smash.

"OW!" He yelled, cradling himself as he rolled off Nazz. "What dah hell was that for?!"

His speech was lazy but quickly sobering up due to the pain. Nazz rolled off and ran to the door, unhooking the door and opening it in record time. She shut it as he began to chase after her.

"Nazz, wait-!"

She slammed the door, the tears streaming down her face. She ran through the crowd, receiving strange looks from those she pushed and some questionable stares from those that saw her plow her way around.

The music was pounding just as loud as her heart was but as she ran, she heard a faint, "Stop her!" from across the room. She ran, a sudden wall of people appearing from everywhere around her. Before her very eyes, it seemed that walls of people stood before her, she had no chance to run from this. She side stepped, only to trip and fall over a boy that happened to be standing right next to her.

"Unf!" She heard him breathe, though it sounded constricted, as the air had been knocked out of him… her?

Nazz looked up, her eyes meeting that of the stranger's and she realized who it was. Her eyes widened, fear striking her even more so than it had a minute ago.

"Let me go," Nazz begged, her eyes painfully red.

Marie, even though not fond of the girl, held her close to her, trying to hide her face while supporting Nazz was not exactly ideal.

"Hey, if you want to leave, you're going to have to meet me half way," Marie pleaded, struggling to get up. The crowds closed in and she could hear the heavy, stumbling steps of a drunk.

Nazz grabbed on to Marie's shoulder, using it as support. They walked through the crowds, ignoring all the noise behind them. Their sole objective was to get out of there. Now.

Marie reached her hand out to the knob, just as it was being turned by another guest.

"This is _NOT_ the time!" Marie hissed, yanking the door open, also pulling the person behind the door with it.

A tall boy stumbled in, barely missing hitting Marie and Nazz.

"Edd?" Marie questioned, watching his beanie slowly fall off his head. She fixed it, noticing the blond girl hanging on her shoulder.

"Nazz? Marie?" Edd said, his eyes growing wide with concern, "What's going on?"

"Princess is in trouble," Marie inquired, her teeth clenching from the stomps becoming louder behind her. "Move out of the way!"

Double D looked up, finally hearing the person that was coming behind them, "Kevin?"

Kevin stumbled behind Marie and Nazz, "Hey, leave dah gurls alone, ya creep!"

"I'm the creep? You're intoxicated and practically scaring away your guests," Double D countered, ushering Marie and Nazz out as he scooted towards Kevin.

"Leave dah gurls here, I'll take cur of dem," Kevin smiled sickly as he reached his arms out to grab the girls back. He stepped toward Edd, standing slightly straighter to intimidate him.

"No, we are leaving," Double D said sternly, stepping back to help Marie and Nazz. We grabbed onto the girls and lead them out the door, being careful to make sure nobody fell on the stairs.

"Hey, Double Dork!"

Double D turned around, a menacing look in his eyes. "Wha-" was all he could manage to get out before the gleam of a shining baseball bat struck him.

"Edd!"

He felt his body crumple below him, a ringing sounding in his ears, and his spine vibrating. He felt the cool grass brush against his face before the blackness enveloped him. Then, he couldn't see, feel, or hear anything around him.

* * *

**Yay, story progression! So, I decided to leave a little note here saying that, if you liked the very early release of this chapter, you can thank Left-to-die. Their review actually pushed me to create and post this work today. Sadly, I don't believe I can do it again, tomorrow, or even this weekend. A lot of work is coming up and I wanted to leave y'all with some answers answered and questions arising. Also, I'm just evil and decided to leave you all on the worst cliff hanger ever posted (Not really). I'm just saying, as an author, it means everything to be reviewed and especially a lengthy positive review. Negative things make me not want to post as much but positive things will do wonders for you. Keep that in mind when you finish reading this sentence (:**

**P.S. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, don't be afraid to PM me or review me requesting I PM you. I'm still new to writing and appreciate all the support I can get. Thank you and Good day/night.**


	7. Chapter 7

Marie sat with a grave face next to Edd's bed, her eyes puffy and red from crying but also hung heavily from exhaustion. She'd been this way for two days and it being a Monday was doing nothing to better the mood. The winter chill on the window had even succeeded in bringing the temperature down in the room a degree or two. But it didn't matter, Marie didn't notice such trivial things anymore.

"I'm so sorry, Edd." She whispered to herself for the millionth time. She knew it wasn't her fault, she knew it. Yet she still carried a heavy conscious just as a _witness_. She had just opened the truck door for Nazz when she heard a heavy clang and a darkened feeling overcome her. She turned around to see him, falling and slumping on the floor. Her heart fell along with him and she cried out his name. She recalled how he didn't stir, no matter how many times she shook him, no matter how many times they called him, and no matter how many IVs were placed into him.

He hadn't opened his eyes, his beautiful green eyes. He could hardly breathe, let alone awaken from his slumber. In the two days she had been here, all she had felt was bitterness and grief. What could she have done differently to avoid all this? Had she not gone, Nazz would've gotten raped and more than likely scarred for life. That was something she wouldn't wish upon anybody. But Edd, the true victim of the situation, was to be punished instead? It should've been someone else. It should've been her.

"No, no, no," Marie cringed, her fists clenching in her lap. She couldn't take this. She had only begun talking to him, but now, now it was as if her precious good was taken away. In a way, she was addicted to him, she would never go crazy over him but she was crazy_ for_ him. The only comforting thing about the whitewash, sterile room was the sound of the heart monitor. It was the only constant about this situation, the only thing she could rely on hearing. If it were to stop, all hope would be lost. She needed to be reassured that wouldn't happen and when it beeped, it was another moment without an enormous burden.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Marie was so in tune with the beats; she couldn't tell when someone had carefully opened the door. The figures crept on the wall, taking the room in as a whole, with its contents, and not walking straight up to the sleeping boy. Marie was a watch dog, allowing few to go near. But there was nothing in her power she could do to keep them away.

"How's he doing?" Eddy asked, his hands up as if to calm her if she was startled. He took slow steps towards Edd, with Ed lagging behind, intrigued at the sight of his sleeping friend.

Marie thought she could lie, just as she had to others, but she couldn't find it in her too deceive his two best friends, "Not so good. He hasn't moved a muscle since that night." She replied hoarsely.

She shifted her body weight to another leg, as her leg was growing heavy, and found her eyes back on Edd's face. The other Ed's were on the other side, considerate to her as they still allowed her to view him.

"Kevin's in custody, but we aren't sure for how much longer," Eddy said, clenching his teeth as his fists settled on the bed's rails. Marie felt her stomach sink a little, that punkass was supposed to be in jail.

"Why isn't he being tried already?" Marie asked, moving forward in her chair.

Eddy's frown was now well sketched into his features, "They haven't gotten in contact with Edd's parents. The charges are still up, but unless we hear from them soon, he could be walking out soon, since he's still a minor. Since you're the only witness, it's even harder."

Marie felt her nails dig into the armrests, the cops didn't believe her.

"_The possibility that Marie Kanker was associated with the party causes concern with the present statement due to the fact that the witness was in shock and under possible intoxication at the time Eddward Marx was attacked._ Basically fancy lingo saying they can't trust you alone." Eddy said, mocking police officials.

Marie clutched the armrests even more, had she not pushed Nazz into the car, she probably would've been able to see the same horrific scene that Marie had. All they needed was one other witness to confirm Marie. It was just that nobody wanted to come forward because they were scared or were so drunk that they weren't taken seriously.

"What about Nazz's sexual assault charges?" Marie asked, biting her bottom lip with enough force for her to taste a small amount of iron.

Once again, Eddy shook his head in disgust, "She dropped them."

Marie's eyes widened to a near quarter size, "What the _fuck_ do you mean she dropped them?!"

Eddy shrugged, his mouth opening before another voice spoke up in his place.

"She's scared of Kevin and what he'll do if he's found guilty." Ed said, still looking at his friend on the bed.

"What would he do in a _cell_? She practically just gave him the key out of the cell!" Marie screeched, her nails opening the fabric of her chair. The Ed's were mindful and never looked directly at her; instead they remained fixated on their sick friend. Though they remained calm in the tense room, their eyes showed as much fury as Marie was emitting. Even Ed, the ignorantly blissful kid, had his eyebrows scrunched and his mouth in a frown.

"Double D sure wouldn't like this," Ed gathered, his tone not idiotic but merely stating a fact.

"I have a question, why are you here Marie?" Eddy spoke without a hint of rudeness. He just wanted to know.

Marie sighed, her grip on the chair lessening, "I'm sure you guys have heard the rumors?"

Eddy nodded, "We're at the bottom of the totem pole, but yes, now we have."

"We just… we wanted to see who started it. From all of this, I guess we can all agree that it is that scumbag." Marie said, her teeth locked in a tight clench, at this point they began to throb of pressure.

Eddy shook his head, displeased, "Clearly, but he hasn't been punished for it."

Marie had nothing more to say, the conversation only dragging her deeper into the unstable, emotional pit she was. They had fought the day before this happened. Once he fulfilled her wish of coming, he was almost knocked dead two minutes later. Why? Why did she do this? Why couldn't she just ignore the rumors? It nearly cost this dear boy's life. What made it worse was that it only seemed like her and the Eds cared. His parents hadn't called or visited, Marie hoped Nazz was sunken in her own sorrows, and nobody else had called or visited, aside from her sisters. Even a news team had arrived, but Marie blew them off, because they were leaches only looking for action in this small town. Well, they wouldn't be getting it from Double D.

Oh how she hated just about everybody.

Her eyes travelled to Edd's face once more, it was scary how calm he looked. She just hoped he would be okay.

* * *

_"…and the derivative would be 24x squared plus 3. Any questions?" The teacher asked, looking amongst the crowd with a meter stick in her grip. Edd scribbled down these notes, even though he already knew the material. He loved calculus as much as he loved to clean, _

_ And that was saying something. _

_ Double D raised his pen in the air, "Yes, ma'am? Can you explain why the constant doesn't appear in the new function of f'(x)?"_

_ The teacher smiled, pleased at the question, "Sure, Eddward, well you see the constant…"_

_ Edd worked quietly, absorbing the information with near child-like glee. Yet he felt like he had been in this class a long time. He glanced to a wall, trying to find a clock, but there seemed to be a lack of one. He shrugged it off, his notes still being jotted down, he would be released at the sound of a bell that would eventually come. Still, Edd moved his line of vision to the opposite side, hoping for a sign of the time. He had Anatomy next. As he glanced around, he couldn't help but find his fellow classmates strange. They all seemed to forget their notebooks and they only beheld pencils in their still grip. Some made movements with their hands, as if to take notes, but none had paper. For an advanced class, they all missed the essentials. _

_Another thing that came to Edd's attention was the fact that every other student but he had this black, hazy film surrounding their features. He couldn't get a good look at anyone's face. It was a funny feeling in his stomach to realize this but he remained calm. _

_"If that's all the questions, I'll be passing out the homework now," the teacher spoke with a suddenly appearing stack of paper in her hands. Double D waited patiently until the packet had plopped in front of him. Happy as he understood everything in front of him. Eager, he wrote his name and scanned the instructions .Laziness then seemed to hit him at full blast that next moment though, as he developed the most exhausted feeling he had ever felt and his eyelids suddenly weighed thousands of pounds. Pausing, he shook his head. What was going on?_

_He fell to the floor, scrunched up and unable to utter a word. Where was he? Who was he? His eyes widened desperately, hoping someone would come to calm him, to heal him. _

_No._

_The shadows stayed in their chairs, still scribbling pointless nonsense, completely unaware of the boy on the ground. Double D twitched, his muscles aching and his body becoming hot. He couldn't move, he couldn't move! _

_Why wasn't anybody helping?_

_The tears welled up in his eyes as he drew in desperate breaths. His lungs seemed to be disintegrating inside of him. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. _

_HELP ME. _

_His insides seemed to be stopping, each function delayed and done. He waited. He wanted his heart to stop. He didn't want to feel. He didn't want to think. He felt as if he was being burned at the stake with thousands of pitchforks pounded into his body. _

_"It seems we have a problem here."_

_Double D knew the voice was addressed to him, but it didn't sound scared or worried. It sounded like mock anticipation. _

_He focused his pleading eyes on the teacher, the tears rolling down them with no shame. _

_Help me._

_"I can't do that."_

_Please, no one else can see me._

_"When has that ever been a problem for you? You're constantly ignored by your peers and your family, this is nothing different. "_

_I'm dying._

_"So what can I do? That's up to you."_

_How can I end this?_

_The teacher smirked in amusement, "You can either wait this out for eventual death or…" the teacher paused, squatting down to be face to face with Double D, who was still withering in agony, "you can wake up."_

_Wake up?_

_"Wake up."_

_Wake up._

* * *

"Please, wake up," Marie begged again, her hands covering her face. She was sitting in the waiting room still. It had been over a day since Double D's vitals dropped to near fatal levels. She was there when it happened.

* * *

She'd been sitting there, listening to her music, reading a book but focused on the boy in front of her. Then, she heard beeping so loud, it ripped through her own music, which was on the highest setting. She threw the book down and ripped the headphones out, not caring the damage. She rushed over to him, trying to coax him.

"What are you doing?!" She yelled. Quickly, she reached to the other side, where the emergency button lied.

She pushed the button repeatedly, knowing they would rush after one push, but she couldn't stop. Time was slowing around her and she knew she was stuck.

Click.

Click.

Click.

She was sure that she had pushed it about 200 times before nurses and doctors rushed in. They pulled her back from the patient, and a nurse pried the button from her hands.

"Sweetie, come with me, we have to go."

Marie came back and pushed her away, "I can't."

"You don't have a choice-"

"I'm NOT leaving, lady!"

The nurse backed away and seemed to look at Marie. She titled her gaze upward for a second before her chin settled back down. Marie backed away from her and walked into the arms of another nurse, a man. He locked her within his arms as Marie realized her mistake and started to flail.

"Ma'am, calm down-!" The man pleaded, his arms nearly starting to suffocate her, "Tracey, the sedative NOW!"

Tracey looked unsure and afraid but she very carefully retreated from the room and within moments returned. She carried the sedative with careful fingers as she approached Marie.

"Get her still, Ashton!"

"I'm trying!"

Marie flung her legs out, which Tracey barely dodged, and brought the force back to Ashton's knee. He screamed from the pain but still held onto her. He slouched onto Marie as he tried to move her, her arms hitting him and objects around them. He put her on the wall, with one leg trapping her two and his hands pinning hers onto the wall.

"Trace, now!"

Marie felt a sharp pain in her arm, but it was soon clouded away. The panic around her seemed to fade and her crazed emotions seemed to calm.

"I'm sorry, miss."

* * *

She woke up in her bed that morning, confused, her body ached from not moving for so long. Her sister's tried talking to her but that was just a waste of time. She had to know he was safe.

"Uh, excuse me?" Marie heard a tender voice say. She removed her hands from her face and looked up.

"Do I know you?" Marie asked, she had never seen his face before but his voice…

"I'm Ashton. We… met yesterday."

"I nearly blew out your knee." Marie recalled, her red eyes taking in his features. She hadn't gotten a chance to see him since he was behind her. He had shaggy blond hair and his eyes were a golden brown.

He scratched the back of his head uneasily, "Yeah, it's okay."

They stared at each other in an uncomfortable silence before Marie spoke again. "I'm not going to apologize."

"I wasn't expecting you to. The reason you haven't been suspended is because I wouldn't allow it. "He said, returning some of the sass she had dished out.

"When can I go see him?" Marie asked, unimpressed by his Good Samaritan traits.

"Soon," Ashton smirked, "I gotta say, I like your spunk, kid."

"My name is Marie," Marie shot back, her eyes narrowing.

"My apologies, Marie," Ashton said, his smirk still on his face. He put his hand in his pocket, scrambling to find something in it. With a satisfied sigh, he pulled Marie's iPod out. "I have your book at my desk."

Marie eagerly grabbed her music, "Thanks, I missed it. I usually can't sleep without it playing at night, but I was occupied by something else last night."

"You didn't cooperate, it was required that we sedate you." Ashton said matter of fact. "It wasn't like you didn't get your winning punch- kick in."

"Eh, can I get my book back?" Marie asked, trying to change the subject.

Ashton frowned, replacing the smirk, "But I wasn't done reading it."

Marie became interested, "You like that book?"

"Well it didn't help that you dropped it at an interesting part!" Ashton smiled once more, "You got good taste."

Marie couldn't help but smile a bit back, "In that case, keep it, I've already read it about 10 times."

"Thanks, I'll be sure to give it back when I'm done, promise."

"So Ashton, why are you talking to me?" Marie asked, wondering at what caused his visit.

"Well, since you're practically the only one that shows up for him, I figured you should be updated. Now I could be fired for this, mind you, but this is what I feel I must do," he replied, taking a seat next to her.

He looked over to her with a sad smile, "He was in critical condition last night, as you know. Turns out that… that his organs were beginning to fail. Now the doctors, remarkable guys they are, stabilized him but we're worried that this may happen again."

Marie felt her fists clench up, but Ashton saw this. He carefully grabbed her fist and pried apart her fingers, "Don't make me sedate you again, please."

"What happens if he doesn't wake up soon?" Marie asked quickly, her mind beginning to jumble up.

"… He could die."

* * *

**God, aren't I just horrible? Updating late then leaving this for you to think about? I'm sorry about updating late, but, hey, it happens. I'm also trying to update my other stories, if you've ever read those. So, what do you guys think? Should I wake him up? Should I let him die? I know the answer, but you won't, not unless you review. If you don't then it takes longer for you to really know the answer. I'll see y'all (I'm from Texas, but really it also just take so much more effort to say you all!) later. **

** Review, friends, review. Review like Edd's life depends on it! Oh wait... It does. **

** Nobody kill me. Or stalk me. That'd be great. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I forgot to include this last chapter, but I added a subliminal last chapter during Double D's thoughts. If you don't remember or don't see it, I'll put the answer at the end of this chapter. Now, let the games begin!**

* * *

Marie's heart ached as she stared down to the struggling boy. She couldn't take her eyes off of. It was life or death at this point and the waiting game was the hardest to play. Ashton would come in from time to time, checking up on her and him, bring food and water. Marie didn't have to move her head to see the two plates filled with unappetizing food that had long since lost its warmth. Ashton tried to coax her, but it was no avail. He'd sigh and say that he was almost done with her book every time.

She picked up her cool cup of water, pressing it against her dry lips and tried to moisten her throat. She'd drink from it periodically, being sure to at least drink a cup every two hours. That was her unspoken deal with Ashton, as long as she remained hydrated, she could stay.

Marie's music played but the slow beats had fallen on the deafest of ears. His shallow, labored breath was all she heard and his pale complexion was all she could see.

Marie blinked, trying her best to not close her eyes for too long, in the fear that something would happen.

Gosh…

Why was she like this? So frail and weak, she could hardly recognize herself when she thought about it. Here she was, missing yet another day of school, just to stay sedentary. It was the same old rut she'd been in for days now. She was sick and tired of it, hated each and every dreadfully long moment.

But it was the only thing she wanted to do.

With another tired sigh, she began to whisper a melody to him, knowing full well he couldn't hear her. And probably never would again.

"I wish we could communicate,

I wish I could hear your voice.

You'd be here next to me had I the choice.

But you're so hard headed

And I know I've said it

Enough. "

She took in a sharp breath, allowing her eyes to close for just a little longer.

"There were always strings attached,

There were always regrets.

Yet I was always happy in the end.

Why can't you come back now?

Why can't you send a sign?

Am I not worth it this time?

I wish you knew what you wanted,

I wish that I could think,

But the thought of you coming back

Keeps me awake.

I've had

Enough

There were always other times,

There was always another place

Yet I always came back, just to see your face.

Why can't you come back now?

Why can't you send me a sign?

Am I not worth it this time?"

Marie huffed, trying to keep the tears in hers eyes. She felt her voice becoming louder; she wanted him to hear what he was putting her through. What one simple thing could do for the both of them.

"Am I… I… I", she took a pause, a river of tears decorating her face and the slight hiccups were appearing in her voice.

"Not wooooooooooorth it… this tiiiiiime?" Marie nearly shouted, but her voice flowed with the music so well that it was near perfection. She opened her eyes with difficulty and sighed when there was no noticeable change. She collected one massive breath.

This would be her last shot.

* * *

_Double D still withered in agony on the floor, the teacher had left him long ago. How long was it until death? No, no, she had said there was another way, to wake up. His eyes searched around him, the students still focused on the invisible work in front of them. They would be of no help, only he had the answer. _

_How could he wake himself up?_

_He thought until his head hurt, but still he trudged on, he didn't want to die. No matter how ignored, he had everything to live for. It wasn't until he heard a familiar ringing in his ears that he opened his eyes again. _

_He heard a small voice, that slowly grew louder, but he had no idea of its source. But he heard it, he heard her. _

_Marie._

_He listened to the nothing trying to hear her as clear as he possibly could. She was nowhere, but she was everywhere, it was difficult to follow. _

_"I've had enooooooooough"_

_Was she singing? No person speaks as beautifully as that. _

_"Please come back now; please let that star be a sign."_

_I'm here, Marie! I'm trying!_

_He picked himself off the floor, his ache becoming so much worse as his cells seemed to ignite once more. This was his chance, he had to follow the voice, he had to wake up!_

_He slouched, gripping each desk for support as he held his abdomen. He was going to do this, he would go home. Waiting was no longer a plan!_

_"Let me know, oh please let me know…"_

_He followed the voice, it became much more emotional and he could hear her choking up. He was going to let her know, he was going to wake up. Where was she? Kevin wasn't going to win! _

_ He hobbled to the classroom door, his hand twisted on the doorknob. He took a strange look back to find that each of his classmates had their stares now on him. Color faded onto their faces, as did emotion, as he began to recognize them. _

_Ed, Eddy, his parents, his family, his teachers, and the Kankers, missing Marie, were glaring neutrally at him. He turned to his calculus teacher, who was about an arm's length away. _

_ "I see you've made your choice."_

_He nodded, turning his head, he gripped and pulled the knob with the all the force he could muster. He felt the light envelop him. _

* * *

"That I'm worth it this time." Marie finished, holding herself by the end of her song. She sobbed into her knees, feeling stupid for thinking this would work. What a little girl's dream, reality didn't bend to tears. How could she do this to herself, even knowing it would fail she still had that glimmer of hope. She stood up, unable to look at him. The dying boy. She closed her eyes, hoping this was the longest nightmare in history.

Beep, beep, beep.

She peered up and nearly threw herself onto the bed. The heartbeat was getting stronger and stronger with each moment. What was going on? Was this really happening?

"Edd?!" She cried, her fists becoming filled with his blankets. He felt warmer than he did last time she checked. She shook him slightly, trying to see if this was real or a desperate figment of cruel imagination.

From the sudden movement, Double D narrowly opened his tired eyes. Marie almost had another breakdown, to finally see those grassy greens were what made her happy.

"You're…worth it… Mah…rie."

He heard?

Marie watched him close his eyes again after taking a large breath. He needed rest, and not the eternal sleep kind, but the eight hour kind.

"Go to sleep," she heard herself say as she brought back a piece of his hair, "I'll be here when you wake up."

She stood straight up and walked over to a small couch in the corner of the room. She plopped herself on it and drifted off into her own sleep. How long had it been now? Four days?

* * *

Marie woke up; sleep still scratching at her eyes and a giant yawn escaped her dry throat. Where was that water when you needed it? Hell, where was the food?

"You know, him waking up is an emergency," Marie heard a voice snicker.

Marie rubbed her eyes and sat up from the couch, she knew it was Ashton.

"He wasn't dying," she merely stated, her eyes opening up to see that he was sitting in her usual chair. She also noted that Double D was gone.

"No, no, quite the opposite," He nodded, "Almost all of his vitals returned to normal last I checked."

Marie stared at him, "Is he going to be okay? Where is he?"

"Physical therapy, you can't expect the guy to just walk out. He'll be here for a few days gaining all his mechanical functions back, also he needs to be watched for at least 48 hours to see how his organs are doing. Any spikes or falls and we'll be here to help him, which is so much easier since he's awake. He's lucky, his brain is unlike any other the doctors have seen and it's been taking care of him." Ashton said, standing and retrieving another cup of water he had handy.

_It would be his big brain, _Marie smiled. Marie took the cup when Ashton gave it to her with grace and nearly drank it all within seconds; she gave a satisfied sigh and a small smile, "Thanks."

Ashton lifted an eyebrow, "You hungry too?"

"Starving," Marie said, reclining back onto the couch.

"How 'bout we go to the cafeteria, my treat? These white walls get annoying after awhile."

Marie thought about it and hopped out of bed, "Tell me about it." She walked past him until they reached the door, "I have no idea where the cafeteria is so you're going to have to lead the way."

Ashton chuckled, "Marie, you've been here for five days now and you are completely unaware of where the cafeteria is?"

She nodded then pointed to herself, smiling, "Does it look like I've left that room?"

He laughed for a couple of seconds, "Good point, let's go."

* * *

Ashton showed the register a dazzling smile that seemed to make her weak in the knees, "Thanks, Bonnie. I appreciate the cookie."

She had a blush appear on her face, looking down, "No problem Ashton, have a great day."

He nodded, "You too," he picked up Marie's tray, "C'mon, let's sit."

Marie eyed Bonnie, who was looking at Ashton from the corner of her eyes. Marie followed him with a sly smirk. Ashton picked a table in the far corner and placed the trays down then pulled out the chairs for himself and Marie.

"Quite chivalrous you are," Marie said, her smirk even more evident.

He feigned surprise, "What type of brute those thou think I am? I am the pinnacle of a gentleman."

Marie laughed, "You totally just played that girl for a cookie!"

Ashton picked up the cookie and broke it in half, offering it to Marie, "I'll give you this piece if you don't tell her that."

"You're a player!"

"I prefer a man that hasn't settled yet."

"You're probably a slut too," Marie giggled before realizing that she had just cursed in front of an adult. She watched his face, it seemed to not even faze him.

"Ma'am such language is not appropriate here," he scolded with a smirk, "Except in this scenario, it's perfect."

"Oh God, you've hooked up with that girl," Marie concluded, her eyes widening.

He shrugged his smirk off, "Sorry?"

Marie studied him, he was nice and didn't strike her as the type of guy that hurt countless girls, maybe he needed a fix every once and a while. That was understandable. "You don't break their hearts, do you?"

He took a bite out of his sandwich and searched the area around him. He swallowed, "Nope, I just have this condition."

"A condition that makes you want to be with girls?" Marie questioned, already knowing what to expect.

"Yeah," he said, taking a sip of his drink before continuing, "It's called a penis."

In that moment, Marie was grateful that he decided on such a far away table, because she could not contain the roar of laughter that made an appearance. She expected that type of answer but the fact that he said it. She just felt so relieved to be talking to somebody that was taking her mind off of the devastating events. She was just happy.

"Gosh, calm down!" He exclaimed, but laughed along with her anyway.

"Tell me more about yourself," Marie requested, he was the most real person that she had met at this hospital. She was almost sorry for nearly blowing out his knee.

"Well, uh, where do I begin? I moved here from living with my uncle about a year ago-"

"Wait, you moved to Peach Creek for work?" Marie interrupted, curious at how this came to be. The small community wasn't really a place to go to if you needed work.

"My uncle recommended it. You'd be surprised though, so many people move out of here when they get the chance so there are quite a number of positions that are open. Like this new head nurse position that's coming up that I'm going to try and get."

"Oh? So you're going to shimmy up with the person in charge of that?" Marie teased, laughing a little.

Ashton blushed, "Uh… maybe."

"You just bragged about hooking up with that Bonnie girl, what's with the embarrassment now?" Marie said, taking note of his sudden change in demeanor. "You totally like that girl."

Ashton flushed even more red, his head facing down, "I don't need this…"

"Who is she?"

"Um…um…"

"Ash!" Marie heard an approaching voice call out behind her. Marie raised an eyebrow as he hardly looked up. A girl near Ashton's age appeared with dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Oh, hey, Ariana", he mumbled, trying his hardest to meet her eyes.

"I just wanted to say that I got your resume for the position and good luck", she winked and walked away. Gah, she was a bit too cheery for Marie's taste. Marie waited until she had walked out of hearing distance before opening her mouth.

"So Ariana is her name", Marie said out loud, putting her fingers to her chin, "Interesting."

"Hey, she's actually really cool; I've liked her ever since I started working here."

"Oh is that way your 'condition' is so prominent to other girls?" Marie questioned, her eyebrow still hanging high.

"It's harder than you think-"

"Oh bull, if you want to have her, ask her out." Marie stated simply as she picked up her half of the cookie.

"She's going to think I'm doing it for the job-"

"Then wait a bit", Marie said as she took a small bite, "After the position has been decided. Which is in…?"

"Tomorrow," Ashton supplied quickly, "tomorrow."

The table got quiet as each nibbled on their food. Marie was in a funny mood and Ashton was quiet. Oh how the times have changed.

"Y'know," Marie said while she took a sip of her water, "I think she likes you."

Ashton looked up, a schoolboy look in his eyes, "What? What makes you think that?"

"I mean, she came up just to tell you good luck, she called you by a little pet name, _Ash, _and she winked at you." Marie answered with ease, taking another sip.

"She winked at me?"

Marie rolled her eyes, "Yeah and you would've seen it if you weren't being such a wuss and actually looked up to see her."

Ashton took this in, a big smile dazzled in on his face.

Marie became confused, "Why are you smiling like that?"

"I'm totally going to make her mine."

* * *

**_H_**_appy as he understood everything in front of him. __**E**__ager, he wrote his name and scanned the instructions .__**L**__aziness then seemed to hit him at full blast that next moment though, as he developed the most exhausted feeling he had ever felt and his eyelids suddenly weighed thousands of pounds. __**P**__ausing, he shook his head._

** You thought I was just writing funny? Nope. Subliminal messages, people. Also, how'd you guys like Marie's (My) song? I came up with it just for this story. I thought it was fitting. I know this is what y'all wanted, I know it's what I wanted. Also, I know there was hardly any Edd and Marie reuniting but give them a break, they need time to heal! Ashton and his comic relief is what is essential right now. I know you guys probably don't even like him but you can't have drama all the time. Also, he's kind of important to the story. I've included some sly hints as to what. But I won't tell you until later. Now, I'm off! Until next time, review and review again, because that's what makes the world go round!**

** What? I have no science to prove this?**

** Well you have no science to prove your face. **

** … I heard that. Now I'm deeply offended. You should review to make me feel better. **


	9. Chapter 9

Nazz was always so used to being the apple of everybody's eye. Simple flirting would earn her anything she wanted, with bright adoration in her people's eyes. The fact that she had been cheated on and nearly… raped, hit her harder than she expected.

Ugh, that word…

It sent shivers uneasily up her spine. You heard about it all the time on the news, but Nazz never thought that she'd brush so close to a confrontation. She was scared. She was worried about Edd, but her thoughts of Marie glaring, silently blaming were enough to keep her away. It was true, she had been with the guy, but she just couldn't find a way to be there for him. Maybe it was selfish of her, but she just didn't know what to do with herself.

She didn't even know why she let Kevin off the law's hook. He could have easily been sent to juvenile dentition, but Nazz was afraid. Attempted sexual assault wasn't enough for a life sentence, and she didn't want to deal with a pissed off Kevin the day he was to be released. She didn't want to deal with anything. Sarah, Kevin, Marie, Edd. What was the point? Wasn't she the pretty girl not too long ago? Now she was the pity girl.

A buzzing sound echoed off the walls of her room, it was something she had grown used to. A lonesome house and insane silence. Her parents called her every day, making sure she was okay but it was never the same as having them there. The fact that she was an only child also brought out a sad side.

Honestly, her biggest pain was brought about when her parents were informed about that night and all they asked was a tender, "Are you okay?" over the phone. She felt the bridge of her nose scrunch as she thought about what a stupid question that was. It would have been ten times more comforting in person even if it was the worst thing to say. Of course she wasn't okay. She was scared, damaged, and in mighty need of a hug.

She picked herself up from the mess of her bed and trudged to where her phone lied. She glanced at it, the screen blinking to signal a new text. In a way, she didn't want to pick up but at the same time she wanted to unleash her unspoken feelings to the unfortunate person that messaged her.

With an unsure sigh, she picked up the phone. With a hesitant click, she turned the screen on. The phone brightened to life with her background, a picture of the cheer squad's pyramid, and nearly dropped her phone in a surprised state.

Kevin's name shone bright and bold on the plastic of her phone, appearing threatening and overbearing. Confusion welled up into her, completely insecure of her next decision. With an unsure swipe, she opened the message.

_We need to talk. _

Her room seemed 20 degrees colder than what it just was; an icy sludge ran through her veins as her blood seemed to freeze. Her breathing seemed to phase, becoming shallow and harder, a nuisance to her lungs as they felt heavier in her chest. With her body going numb, she hardly felt the tips of her fingers vibrate once more.

_Open the door. I'm outside. _

Nazz felt the chill sludge turn into an intense burning as she shot to her window. Opening her blinds as narrowly as possible, she scoped the area outside her house. Her breath hitched as she saw the motorcycle in her driveway. This was no joke, no lie. He was there. Outside. For her.

She backed away from the window, time falling slowly around her as her thoughts took over her weak body. She kept walking backwards, not stopping until she hit a firm wall. But what was strange to her was that this wall felt soft and warm. Not hard and cool.

She felt a heavy hand on her should.

"You should really keep the front door locked."

She barely had time to draw in a breath before the other hand was over her mouth.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Marie asked Edd, both walking to the cafeteria, tired of being served.

Edd shrugged, "These past few days have been a huge impact, the doctors say I've made quite the astounding recovery."

Marie remembered them saying they would keep him for 48 more hours for observation but the physical therapy was taking a bit longer. This was no surprise as Edd has the muscle of a newborn. He couldn't walk as far without getting tired but that was something that he improved upon which each passing day. It had been four days since Edd woke up, and they both took it together one day at a time.

Marie went back to school the day after Edd woke up, expecting the pile of schoolwork would be dreadful enough. Each day, she took stacks with her to visit Double D; she'd work on them while he was at therapy or while they were together. He being struck by a baseball bat clearly did nothing to his IQ.

The pair walked down the line, ordering what seemed good to them and making small talk as each piled the food on their trays. Marie grabbed 2 bags of chips, two sandwiches, 3 pudding cups, and lastly a giant cookie.

As they walked down to Bonnie, Double D had a curious brow hanging, "You're going to eat all of that food?"

Marie nodded, "I'm hungry."

"That's more than I have."

"I'm failing to see your point."

Edd huffed humorously, "If you can finish all of that, I'll pay you back double what it cost you."

Marie thought, placing a mocking hand on her chin before slyly smirking, "You're so on."

They each paid for their own food, thanking Bonnie. Double D had even left her a tip. Marie felt a surge of admiration. Maybe it was because he now had a greater appreciation of life, but doing those little things really defined him as the sweetest soul Marie had ever met.

They settled on a booth, whose perimeter was cleared of others. Marie shrugged, she didn't care where they sat, she just wanted to talk to him. Double D placed his tray down and took hers from her hands, placing it on the other side. Respectfully, he ushered her in then followed on the other side.

Marie picked up her bags of chips and opened them, she allowed herself a second to look at them before picking one up.

"Who came while I was here?" Double D said quickly, before he had even taken a bite.

Marie stopped chewing on her food and swallowed slowly, trying to think.

"Um… Ed and Eddy came." Marie supplied, trailing off to see his reaction. His face lightened briefly before realizing she stopped.

"What about my parents? They were sure to be informed that I was here." Edd encouraged, playing with his food a little.

"Well, I didn't see them while I was here." Marie replied, not wanting to crush him completely. But that was clearly unavoidable as he sunk into his seat.

"Maybe they're busy," Edd whispered to himself, though Marie still heard.

Marie wanted to say how that was bullshit. How his parents were supposed to be there. But this was his last day here, tonight they would both be going to Edd's house, and tomorrow the both of them would be returning to school. The last thing she needed was to put him under a sort of pressure.

"So, tell me, what was it like?" Marie asked, starting her second bag of chips.

"Being in a coma? Uh… I wouldn't be able to tell you. I can't remember a thing." Double D mussed, his eyebrows frowned in thought.

"Well, you're okay now and that's what matters." Marie nodded, taking a drink from her cup.

"Marie! Eddward!"

Marie turned around, with Edd following her gaze. She smirked when she saw Ashton, head male nurse, jogging to them.

"Sup, Ash," Marie said, cocking her head as a welcome.

"Oh quit your ghetto, little girl," Ashton playfully mocked, "Anyway, two things, Eddward, it's time for your final test to get out of this place." He turned to Marie, a bright smile on his face, "And you get to meet my uncle."

Edd nodded, taking a final bite and sip of his food, noting Marie's progress as well. He stood, wiping the crumbs off his clothes, "Do you mind watching her? She's supposed to eat all that food."

Ashton nodded before taking a glance at the table, eyes widening, "ALL of this is her's?"

Edd smirked, walking away, leaving Marie and Ashton alone.

"So what's up Mr. Head Nurse?" Marie said, her hands unwrapping a sandwich wrapper.

"My uncle came down to congratulate me on the job! Plus, he sort of wants to meet Ariana." Ashton replied, sitting in Double D's spot.

"Your uncle likes this place, right?"

"Loves it, whenever he talks about it he gets this little spark in his eye but he said that he had to leave, and that's the hardest thing he's ever done." Ashton recalled, an excited grin on his face. "He's going to meet, ahmm, my new girlfriend Ariana tonight."

"So when do I get the pleasure?"

The grin on Ashton's face grew larger as he stood up, "In about 30 seconds," he raised his hands in a wave, "Uncle Luke!"

Marie turned her head around when she heard the deep, rugged voice of, what she assumed, was Uncle Luke say "Ashton!"

Marie's thoughts stirred, she got light headed at the view of the large but small man. Marie had seen this man before. He had a lean body with greater than lean muscles and his head had some short blue hair.

"Ashton…" Marie tried to manage but looked down at the table in the process.

Ashton didn't mind her but greeted his uncle as he drew near. "Uncle Luke, this is my friend Marie. Her _boyfriend,_" Ashton teased," is getting tested right now, so we have some time."

"Why hello Mar-," Luke started, but stopped when he looked down at the girl, examining her blue hair and pale complexion.

"Uncle Luke? Are you okay?" Ashton panicked, leading his uncle to sit down in the booth.

"Ashton, I have to go," Marie said quickly, trying to avoid Luke's eyes.

"No you're not; hold on, my uncle is just acting weird right now." Ashton turned his attention to Luke, "Are you okay?"

"Ashton," Luke struggled, "can you give me moment here with this young lady?"

Ashton frowned, "Uncle, that's a strange request-"

"Ashton, five minutes and I'll explain everything."

Ashton turned his head to Marie, who was still looking down, and gave a hard look, "Five minutes, and I'll be sitting over there."

Luke turned his head, making sure his nephew was out of hearing distance, "Your name is Marie? Marie… Kanker?"

Marie felt a surge of annoyance flash through her, "Your name is Luke. Luke Deadbeat."

Luke flinched and had an uneasy look, "With that attitude, there's no need to question it, huh? How'd you know it was me?"

Marie glared at him, "I've seen a picture. A, meaning one. Seems you don't age much."

Luke stiffened, "How would you feel if I said sorry?"

"I'd leave and hope to never see you again," Marie hissed.

"I don't know what to say, I was going to visit the trailer after I said hi to Ashton here. I'd hope to see your mother-"

"Why? So you can knock her up and leave again, if she's even there?"

"-and you…"

Marie clenched her jaw, "It's been…" She paused, "You know what, how about you tell me how long it's been? Do you even know how old I am?"

"It's been 16 years, nine months, and…" He glanced down at his watch, "31 minutes since I've seen you last, and you're 17."

This shocked Marie; she had been three months in that picture of him and her. Could he really remember everything or was it all a bluff?

"Was what Ashton said true? Do you have a boyfriend that's here?" Luke asked, trying to take advantage of her shock.

Marie brought herself back, "What's it matter to you? You haven't seen me in over 16 years."

"Marie, I've always cared-"

"IF YOU CARED YOU WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT, LUKE."

Ashton appeared next to her in a flash, his eyes hard as he eyed his uncle. "Luke, what's going on?"

Luke ran his hand through his short hair and sighed, "Ashton, Marie is-"

"No," Marie interrupted, getting Ashton's attention and silencing Luke, "this man is my deadbeat father, Cousin Ashton." Marie stood up, pushing her cousin out of the way before walking off.

"Marie is your daughter, uncle?" Ashton questioned, making sure she had left.

Luke sighed sadly, a frown on his tan face that highlighted his small scar on his cheek, "That's my daughter and your cousin."

Ashton hardened and stood, "Alright, I'll see you tonight uncle. If you excuse me, I have to go check on my cousin."

Ashton walked away, not bothering to look back but instead sped up to catch up to Marie. Luke was left alone with his ghosts of the past, taunting him.

Luke had never wanted to leave Marie, but her mother made it impossible for him to stay. He loved Marie's mother, Christina, with all his heart and was absolutely thrilled when they became parents. It was just that… Christina had a bad record. She was constantly out at night and cheated on him with every chance she got. It weighed over him and, eventually, she came back home with a blond, buff idiot claiming she was pregnant with his baby and that Luke was no longer welcomed.

Luke tried to win her back, tried to take Marie with him, but he couldn't. He still sent his checks but his complies to see her were constantly ignored. He huffed; he hoped that Christina used the money for her kids rather than men and booze. He recalled Lee, though she was hardly over a year when he had met her, she wouldn't remember him even if he babysat every night for months while Christina was out.

Luke sat, feeling less of a man than ever. He was always scared to return, always scared to take these matters with the court. Well, he was done. He was going to win back his daughter and make things right.

He stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. He was going to have dinner tonight with Ashton and his new lady friend so that meant he had a couple hours to kill.

Once he made it back to his car, he got in and drove to the nearest bar.

* * *

Nazz had calmed down some, with some explaining by Kevin, as she held the blunt in her hand. Kevin was sitting next to her, waiting for his turn to hit.

"I'm sorry, I was drunk that night and I didn't mean to," Kevin said, trying to suppress his cough. Once he got Nazz to smoke some, she had been willing to listen.

"It's done, let's not worry about it." Nazz replied calmly, closing her eyes. She'd grown up in a hippie home, so she was no stranger to smoking. She had quit when she started to date Double D, but now she questioned why she ever stopped. It was great!

Nazz passed him the blunt, and Kevin looked at it, fidgeting. He raised it to his lips and puffed it, trying to calm his nerves and steel his confidence.

"It's just that," Kevin coughed, "I've had a thing for you for years now. I was a bit mad when Edd became your boyfriend and when I found him with him and the Kanker, it annoyed me." He drew a little closer to Nazz, taking a final puff before passing it to her eager fingers.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Nazz said, before putting it to her lips, huffing it in. She pulled it away, opening her mouth to allow the smoke a fog-like release.

"I dunno," Kevin admitted, "but I've always liked you."

Nazz turned to him, the last of the smoke creeping its way out of her mouth, and drew near him. She put her free hand on the back of his neck and pulled him closer to her. Kevin knew what she was doing and placed his arms around her, drawing her whole body near. With a smoky aroma surrounding them, their lips touched and eagerly started to move. Kevin slid his hands down her back, grabbing a hold on her and squeezing. Nazz smiled but continued to kiss him, and Kevin followed suit.

He was glad that he had picked this weed, it was somewhat known for its forgiving like quality.

Nazz knew that being with him was wrong, but she needed this. She had been through enough. Kevin apologized and she accepted it, what kind of old friend would she be to dispel it? He had even brought some of the best dope she'd ever had and admitted to liking her. If that didn't deserve some making out, what did? She wouldn't go as far as this, that required time, and this was a thank you.

She pushed harder against him, playing for dominance and Kevin came back twice as hard, opening his and her mouth in the process. That's where the real game began.

* * *

"Christina!" Luke yelled as he stomped into the bar, the blaring music silenced most of him but the ones near him turned. They each spoke silently to one another, wondering what was about to happen.

Luke walked past each one, looking around for the woman that was almost sure to be here.

That's when he saw the flaming red hair and countless males around her. Luke stopped in front of her, glaring, as she pulled away from kissing another man.

She looked him up and down and whistled, "Damn, Bubba, yah sure do look good."

He clenched his teeth at his old nickname, "I don't go by Bubba anymore, it's Luke."

She swooned, mocking him, "Oh sooooorrry, didn't know dah big boy went back tuh bein' all fancy."

"Why haven't you ever answered me? What did you tell Marie about me?" Luke asked with his jaw clenched.

Christina looked at him, a drunken grin spreading, "Mah-ray? Oh yeah, I told 'er that 'er daddy was a good fur nutin' slime ball."

"I tried to be everything for her and you ruined it! Like hell I'm going to waste another day without my daughter in my life, she's going to know the truth." Luke promised, and turned to walk away.

He left the bar and glanced at his watch, it was about time he got ready for dinner.

* * *

Marie took Edd home that night, a bit upset from seeing her father, but nothing so bad as to make Edd question her. She collected some bags of groceries from the trunk and followed Edd, who was carrying her overnight bag, in. She'd be staying, as a friend, in his house for a few days to help him get back on track. Marie didn't bother asking her mother, because she didn't care what she would say. So she asked Lee. Lee made a snide comment, but agreed to it.

"Jesus, there's a lot of sticky notes," Marie commented, noting the yellow bits were on just about every surface of the living room. She heard Double D sigh and begin to collect them, reading each one and growing a sour look.

"What do they say?" Marie asked, not liking his look or the silence.

"_Take a day rest then begin your chores again. We are going back to work. Don't fall behind anymore in school, Eddward." _Double D mocked bitterly.

"Eh, good thing I'm here to help," Marie shrugged, sitting on the couch. She found the remote easy in the clean room and turned it on. "Care to join me?"

Edd humored her, throwing the notes on the table and sat next to her. "Anything you recommend?"

"Don't we still have those movies?" Marie remembered, looking for them. Edd nodded and walked to the DVD collection, pulling some out.

"Oh, let's go with Lonely Nightmare!" Marie said, seeing its case in his hand.

Double D sat back down next to her. He took her presence in, realizing that, almost a month ago, she was the cause for his break up. Now, he was still sad, but something in him didn't allow him to hurt anymore. He had hardly thought about it with Marie here.

He viewed her from the corner of his eye, how the TV light reflected off her bouncy blue hair and how soft her skin looked. She had the tiniest of smiles playing on her lips, clearly enjoying the movie. Double D felt something in his chest twitch, as in realizing her gentle beauty. She was so unlike Nazz, the blond bombshell, but still, she captured his attention. He'd grown so used to being by her these past few weeks and he could honestly say that she didn't make him feel weird. It was funny enough that she had chased him around as kids but now they were friends.

Edd smiled once the movie was over, even though it was one of the saddest most horrific movies he had ever seen. He smiled because Marie had fallen asleep while watching it, and her little breaths just made him smile. He picked her up bridal style and went into the guest room.

He laid her down, noting that she had begun to shiver. He got a blanket from the closet and placed it over her, tucking her in. Once finished, he examined and made sure that was okay, since he didn't want her to wake up in the middle of the night.

He left the room, feeling satisfied with himself. He actually felt a pinch of happiness to know that she was here, if he needed her. He went into the bathroom and started a shower.

They were going to school tomorrow.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review and I'd sure appreciate it. Also, if you really want to see another chapter up soon, review. It's the only way to know what happens. Unless you're me and you already know what happens. Ha, suckers. Now, this was sort of a long chapter so I'll remind you of some stuff.**

**Marie has just met Luke, her father.**

**Ashton is now her cousin.**

**Nazz needs attention, so she turns back to Kevin and starts to smoke again.**

**Luke confronts Christina, Marie's mother.**

**Edd and Marie now live together, temporarily.**

**They are going back to school. Tomorrow.**

**Take your pick and review. See y'all next chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10

_Marie was trapped in the living room of her trailer and it was abnormally quiet. Usually Lee was watching TV, smoking weed at least. May would've been in her room with her pop music blasting. But there was no noise here. _

_ "Maaaaaah-raaaaaaaay," a voice hissed from behind her._

_ Before she could compose a rational thought, her body turned and she faced her mother. Her red hair was crazed and her blue eyes were drunken and bloodshot. She was never afraid of her mother, because she was never there, but now she felt the shivers shake her in her mother's grasp. _

_ Marie watched as her mother loomed over her, her hand high in the air then swung with a loud CLACK on Marie's cheek. _

_ "I told you boys were not to be trusted! Why can't you listen to me?!" _

_ Marie stood paralyzed, her cheek throbbing and red. She couldn't say anything even if she wanted. _

_ "Boys will hurt you, boys only want one thing. Just like yo daddy."_

_ Marie looked up, her vision swaying, "Mom, but Dad-"_

_ "You dare call him your 'dad'? When has he ever been here?!"_

_ Marie softened, closing her eyes. Where were her sisters? Where was Edd?_

_ "Oh," her mother grew a sickening grin, "looking for him?" She veered around, opening the closet door. Marie gasped when she saw Edd and just about every girl she knew naked. _

_ "Boys only want one thing."_

* * *

Marie woke up, gasping for air with an unsteady breath. Why would she have that nightmare? She looked around, noticing that she wasn't in the living room but some bedroom. She had flung her blankets off in the nightmare, but they had been on her before. Edd must've brought her in here last night and covered her.

She released a deep breath, Edd wasn't like other boys. He was a gentleman, true to manners and chivalry.

She got up from the bed, making sure to put the blankets and pillows back in place, and grabbed her bag. She frowned, remembering that they were going to school that day. She'd been so used to staying at the hospital that the idea of school completely left her thoughts. Sure, she'd done the homework packets given but that was on her own time, in her own place.

She picked an outfit that she had already picked out and put it on, zipping the bag back up and throwing it on the bed.

As soon as she walked out, a delicious aroma met her and compelled her to follow to its source, which she readily agreed to. She walked into the kitchen to see Double D in his usual school clothes cooking.

"Oh my God, it smells amazing," Marie complimented, her mouth watering when she was so near the food.

Double D chuckled, "Thanks, I'll be done in about 30 seconds, can you hand me those plates?"

Marie frowned, that was 30 seconds longer than she wanted to wait but she grabbed plates on the counter anyway.

Double D had a small smile as he scooped up the eggs and sausage onto each of their plates, a stack of two pancakes, and a hearty glass of orange juice.

Marie sat in her chair, eagerly waiting for Double D to sit down so she could shovel the food into her mouth. He appeared with both of their plates and was careful to set hers down quickly to avoid losing a hand.

In total, it took about three minutes for Marie to eat every last bit on her plate. The only reason it took so long was because the food was still burning hot and burned her mouth and throat on the way down. Still, it didn't matter to her, it was delicious.

Now she grew impatient, "C'mon, we're gonna be late for school!"

Edd stared at her with wide eyes, in complete amazement of what he had just seen, "I-I don't even think that's human…"

Marie rolled her eyes and stood from her seat, there were no crumbs to brush off, "Whatever, I'll be waiting in the car."

* * *

Luke drove to the trailer park that morning, wanting to see if he could at least take Marie to school. His meeting with Christina yesterday made him sure that she wouldn't be at home this early in the morning, but rather in another man's house.

He got out of the car, the crisp morning air drying his lips. Peach Creek always had a certain chill to it, but it had never hit him harder than now.

He knocked on the door and waited, knowing it was still early in the morning.

"Marie?" A female voice yelled, "Did ya forget somethin'?"

The door opened and revealed a tall, slim girl with curly red hair. She stood in her morning clothes and wiped her eyes, which were hiding behind her hair.

"Who are ya? Our mom ain't here." Lee said, backing away from the door.

"I didn't want to see her, so it's okay. I'm Lucas Royal, but you can just call me Luke," Luke comforted, not moving from his spot on the stair. "I'm going to say that you're Lee, boy have you grown."

"How do ya know my name? Why are you here?" Lee asked, skeptical of him.

Luke sighed, "I'm Marie's father, I was just wondering if she was here-"

The door slammed in his face, throwing him off balance before he heard, "Leave!"

"But I really need to see her!" Luke pleaded, his hand on the door.

"Well, Luke, maybe if you stuck around, you could've seen 'er everyday! Now leave before I call the cops!" Lee threatened from the inside.

"I took care of you too, Lee! All the way until your mother kicked me out, I was here taking care of you and Marie." Luke explained, "I had to leave, you don't understand."

There was a silence on the other side of the door before he heard Lee mumble, though he couldn't understand what she was saying.

The door opened to reveal Lee once more with a picture in her hand, "Well, damn."

Luke looked down at the picture to see his younger self, Lee, and Marie playing with smiles on their faces. Lee looked him up and down, "You don't really age much, do ya?"

Luke smiled, "I've been told I don't. Now, Lee, is Marie here?"

Luke's heart sank when she shook her head, "She's staying over at Edd's house for a bit."

When she finished her sentence, a bit of anger busted in him and he frowned. Did Christina not give a damn that her teenage daughter was at a boy's house?

"Now, now, Edd was in the hospital, ya see. She's just taking care of 'im until 'e's back on his feet." Lee put her hand to her chin, "But she does 'ave a crush on him…"

"I'm not sure if I like this boy," Luke replied, thinking of ways to meet up with him.

Lee smirked, "Well, Luke, your opinion doesn't really matter, does it?"

Luke sighed, "Can't a father have worries for his daughter?"

Lee had a frown now, "Dads yeah, fathers nope. Marie don't see ya as 'er dad. You're just the man that banged 'er mom."

Luke thought about that, "I'm going to be her dad then."

Lee smiled and behind her a voice yelled, "Lee, who is at the door?"

Luke looked above Lee's head to see a blond girl with buck teeth peering at him. So, it seemed that Christina had another girl.

"May, come 'ere." Lee said, turning to get the girl. Luke watched as she carefully took her steps and looked down. This was the child that broke his and Christina's relationship. Still, he could never resent her for it, it was Christina's fault. He smiled at the approaching girl.

"Hello, May. I'm Lucas Royal, but you can just call me Luke." Luke greeted with a handshake.

May's eyes widened, "Wait a minute, aren't you apart of Royal Shows? That big company that deals with singers and stuff?"

Luke flinched on the inside but kept his smiling composure, "That's correct."

May looked at him questioningly, "Why are you here? In a trailer park?"

Luke took a look at Lee and May, "I'm going to be a dad for once."

* * *

Marie and Edd arrived at the school early, only some students were roaming around. With an unsure glance at Edd, Marie spoke, "Are you ready?"

Edd bit his lip for a brief second then nodded, it was now or never. He had to come back.

"We have some classes together and we can go off campus for lunch," Marie comforted, knowing that everybody had heard the story by now.

"Thank you, Marie," Edd said genuinely and grabbed his and her bag. They each stepped out of the car and felt the smack of winter morning on their cheeks. Marie shivered, not because it was cold but because it reminded her of her dream. Her mother was always so anti-men, she wondered what she would've done if she or any of her sisters were boys.

They entered the school, taking a glance around to familiarize themselves once more.

"We could go to tutoring or the cafeteria," Marie bargained, already heading for the cafeteria.

"Don't you want to go to tutoring?" Edd questioned.

Marie shook her head, "I've got the smartest guy right here to teach me." Edd was flattered by the comment and followed her to the cafeteria.

It wasn't too long after that the student body of Peach Creek High started to fill the halls and crowd the tables. Marie and Edd stayed true to sitting in the corner, hoping to avoid people's gaze.

Yet they both knew that was impossible when the glances their way were beginning to pour in. Although, it wasn't too long after that Ed and Eddy found them, sitting in front of them in order to block them from the view of everyone else. Marie and Edd were grateful for their acts and relaxed a bit.

"Hey, Sockhead, Marie," Eddy greeted, plopping his fork of pancake into his mouth and somehow eating it noisily.

Marie nodded in acknowledgement and Edd grinned, "Hey, Eddy. What have I missed since I've been absent?"

Ed laid his head on the table, clearly still tired, and Eddy sighed with him, "Well, Einstein, nothing major for you I'm sure, but lug and I here have been dying without you."

"Geez, Eddy, I apologize. I didn't realize paying attention in class was ghastly for your health," Double D teased. Marie smiled as she did her own homework, double checking her answers from the day prior.

"Ha-ha," Eddy mockingly laughed, "Not everyone is as smart as you are."

"Yes, but not everybody is as lazy as you are," Marie heard herself say. She froze. These were not her friends. She wasn't allowed to make fun of them. She looked up at Eddy, about ready to apologize, when she saw he had a funny smirk.

"Aha, you're funny, wise girl. Surprised you're hanging out with us, but since your boyfriend is here, go figure, right?" Eddy smirked.

Marie felt her face grow hot, she looked down to avoid anybody seeing, but she heard Double D clear his throat next to her.

"Eh-Eddy, Marie and I are just friends, you know this," Double D stuttered, trying to sound firm. Marie shook her thoughts, trying to rid herself of the blush that stained her cheeks.

"Sure, Lover boy, whatever you say," Eddy sneered, laughing at his own little joke.

Marie understood, make a jab and she'd get it right back. She liked that idea, since she did it constantly, which was probably cause for her lack of friendships anyway.

"Speaking of Lover boy," Marie teased, bringing her head up constantly, "When are you going to call Lee out for a date?"

Milk sprayed from Eddy's mouth, not reaching Edd and Marie, yet far enough to dampen the entire table. Eddy's face turned a deep red, making Edd and Marie laugh at his tomato-like complexion.

"That's what I thought," Edd laughed, high fiving Marie under the table. She eagerly complied and they both shared their own private laughter. By the time the two had come down from their fit of laughs, Eddy instead had a red tinge of annoyance rather than infatuation.

"The girl can hold her own," Eddy grumbled stubbornly. The bell rang above them and they each shuffled out of their chairs. They walked behind the whispering student body in ignorance of them, not caring for the words of others.

Edd and Marie stopped at his class, one of the ones she didn't have with him.

He seemed unsure of himself, with wandering eyes wondering what to do. Marie gave him a pat on the shoulder and a small smile, "You'll do fine. Just get back to work."

He glanced behind her before lowering his head and just barely meeting her eyes, "Thanks, I'll see you at lunch?"

Marie's smile grew bigger, "Of course, Double D."

* * *

That night, as Marie and Edd ate dinner, there was an apparent knock on the door. Double D's brows furrowed as he swallowed his bite that he had been chewing.

"Mother and father aren't scheduled to be home anytime soon…" He mumbled as he got up from his chair. Marie giggled once he sat up.

"What?" He asked as he walked past her.

"You got sauce all over your face," She laughed, handing him a clean napkin from the table.

He raised an eyebrow in mockery, "Oh really," he continued to walk on, "Because you got some on your pants as well." He continued his walk merrily with a smirk and reached the door. He turned the knob as he began to wipe his mouth with the napkin.

It opened to reveal a man with short blue hair and flickering golden brown eyes. He put the napkin down.

"May I help you, sir?" Double D asked, getting a hold on the door.

"I'm Lucas Royal, Marie's father-"

"EDD! Where are my pants?!" Marie yelled from the guestroom. Double D was about to turn around and answer before something in his mind processed.

"You're Marie's father?..."

Lucas's eyes turned angry, "Why is my daughter looking for her pants? Why were you wiping your mouth?"

Double D's ears and cheeks began to burn with a smoldering intensity, realizing how this might've looked, "Uhh… Sir, it's-"

"Are you having sex with my little girl?" Lucas asked sternly as his jaw clenched.

"No… sir, I-"

"Found them!" Marie called, "Jesus, Edd you just threw them wherever you wanted!"

Edd put his thumb and index finger on the bridge of his nose, Marie was not helping at the moment.

"Are you two the only ones here?" Lucas asked, putting his hand on the door and stepping closer. Double D nearly shuddered from the height difference.

"Yes, sir," Double D nodded

"Where are your parents, boy?" Lucas questioned, taking another step.

"They are working, sir," Double D replied, watching and hoping for Marie to appear soon to clear up this situation.

As if on cue, Marie appeared, "Gosh, you got really put a lot of your sauce on there." She looked up, seeing the blue haired demon from yesterday.

Her face grew wild as she marched up to the door, nearly shoving him out since he was halfway in. "What the hell are you doing here, Luke?" Marie hissed, a scowl forming on her pale face.

"What am I doing? What are _you_ doing, little girl?" Luke raised his voice. "Does your mother know you're here? Do you know the dangers-"

"Does it look like I care? Leave!" Marie yelled, pushing Double D away from the door and grabbing hold of the frame.

Luke's glare hardened on Double D, "I swear, kid, I will talk to you-"

Marie moved between them, "You aren't going to do shit."

Now Luke couldn't avoid it, he turned his negative attention to his only daughter, "I hope you're at least being safe! You think this stick would support you if you were to turn out pregnant?!"

Marie's frown lessened, "What are you talking about, you moronic scum-"

"Whatever, your sex life is none of my business, I just wanted to talk to you and ask you out to dinner this Friday with Ashton," Luke said stubbornly. "He'll text you the details."

"Whatever," Marie rolled her eyes.

Luke turned to Double D, giving him a stiff look, "You can bring the boy, if you want. Actually, I'd prefer it." He jabbed his hand out, making Edd recoil. He smirked, holding his hand out.

Edd shook as he grabbed Luke's hand, shaking his hand up and down and even vibrating the shake. Luke got closer to Double D, whispering in his ear.

"Don't you mess with my daughter," Luke threatened. He stood and nodded at Marie and walked away.

Marie closed the door as a dazed Double D quietly followed.

"Don't worry about him," Marie said, frustrated at that man.

Double D looked down, "I have never been more afraid in my life."

Marie cracked a smile, considering dinner just to see how far the boy could bend before breaking. Seeing Double D angry would be a sight, she mussed to herself. Still, she wasn't that cruel.

She thought about her encounter just now, she considered this meeting with Ashton and Luke. She wasn't really sure.

_Guess we'll just have to see._

* * *

** So, what do you guys think? Should Marie go or stay home? Luke has never been there anyway… Hah, who am I kidding. I know the answer, but I want to know y'alls opinion. Review and I'll post the next chapter soon. Otherwise, you will never know what happens. **


End file.
